El Guardaespaldas
by SayuriLi
Summary: Ser una estrella de rock no es fácil! Ser un agente de la CIA menos! Dos destinos unidos por un secreto que amenaza destruir a la humanidad!... Contigo todo es mágico! tan espontáneo! tan perfecto!
1. This is the End

Eran las 4 pm en la ciudad de New York, todo era un grandisimo alboroto debido a la gran ceremonia de esta noche, y a la llegada de la gran estrella del momento Milo Van Greek.- haa! si! la gran estrella...!- Rio con ironia...Todo esta listo en el Madison Square Garden para el inicio de la alfombra roja, es la primera vez que la ceremonia de los Oscars se realiza en un auditorio de New York y no en Los Angeles en el Teatro Kodak.

En la suite presidencial del lujoso Waldorf Astoria yo aun estoy metido en la cama. Justo hoy es uno de esos dias donde no me siento con animos de nada y solo quiero dormir, cuando estoy a punto de conciliar el sueño alguien llama a mi puerta: -Milo!? Estas listo?, apurate!

Mi hermana Elina es quien llama, la quiero mucho pero como no se me da la gana de levantarme he decidido fingir que aun duermo- Milo! si no dejas de fingir que duermes entrare a tu cuarto y te vaciare agua helada en la cara!

Cada vez que me amenazaba con ese tono de voz yo sabia que hablaba en serio, y con el frio que hacia en New York por esa epoca del año no me arriesgaria.

Me levanto a rastras y me dirijo hacia el baño- Milo... tienes que estar listo en media hora!-

Me doy una rapida y buena ducha, salgo y me veo al espejo, seco mi largo cabello rubio y me visto rapidamente con el elegante smocking que Elina me eligio, me pongo la locion que tanto me gusta, una deliciosa colonia francesa de Channel.

Me veo al espejo de nuevo y no me gustan las ojeras bajo mis azules pupilas, pero... a quien le importa! si soy cantante de rock! Mas tonto no puedo sentirme en aquel traje, pero en fin el protocolo como siempre.

-Milo! ya estas listo?!- Elina habia entrado a mi cuarto hecha una fiera y que creen llevaba una botella de agua fria en las manos!

-Hola- la saludo y le sonrio dulcemente - ya estoy listo!-me mira aun molesta , pero luego sonrie- sabes que con tu sonrisa convences a cualquiera verdad bichito!

Nos reimos sonoramente mi hermana se lanza en un abrazo hacia mi, y yo tambien la abrazo fuerte, ella es lo mas importante para mi... la unica razon por la que siento que vale la pena despertar en la mañana.

-Te ves muy hermosa...- la halago y le ofrezco mi brazo- no se te olvida algo bichito? - de su pequeña bolsa de mano saca un frasco de pastillas que sacude frente a mi cara mientras me sonrie maliciosamente.

-Elina... yo...- me ve impaciente, mientras me ofrece una capsula y un vaso con agua, las tomo ante sus ojos tan azules como los mios y me sonrie- Milo, yo solo quiero que estes bien... te quiero hermanito!- me abraza de nuevo.

-Podrian dejar el amor filial para mas tarde... son casi las 5:30 ... - Kardia nos ve impaciente y con una sonrisa medio burlona,-Kardia! -se acerca y nos abraza a ambos, y estallamos los tres en sonoras carcajadas.

-Vamonos ya es tarde!

Las luces iluminan la alfombra roja, las estrelas llegan luciendo sus mejores galas, los hombres con sus oscuros smocking de diseñadores como Dolce & Gabana, Valentino, las mujeres visten sus mas bellas joyas para combinarlas con exquisitos vestidos de casas como Channel o Versace.

Yo, Milo Van Greek no me quedo atras, luzco maravilloso con mi smocking y mis mocasines de Prada. Estaciono mi Lamborghini frente al teatro y bajo luciendo mis gafas de sol, como el caballero que soy abro la puerta a mi hermana y le ayudo a bajar. Me quito las gafas y las dejo en mi coche.

Empezamos a caminar por la alfombra roja, el flash de las camaras me enceguece un poco, mi hermana luce radiante con ese vestido color dorado.

Saludo al publico que me ovaciona asintiendo con la cabeza y alzando la mano. Los periodistas se acercan y me acedian con preguntas a las cuales contesto cortesmente y a veces con evasivas si estas me incomodan.

Sigo saludando al publico con la mano mientras me dirijo del brazo de Elina al interior del Madison Square Garden, ella me mira a los ojos y pregunta -te encuentras bien Milo?- la miro y sonrio- Si ...- es mi respuesta, ella solo me devuelve la sonrisa y apreta mi mano.

Ya dentro del teatro nuestros asientos son de lo mejor, Elina se emociona al darse cuenta que estara sentada justo junto a Channing Tatum y a mi tampoco me desagrada la idea de estar sentado junto a Gerald Butler... mi hermana y yo nos vimos a los ojos con picardia, sonreimos con complicidad, -...al parecer la vista sera maravillosa desde cualquier angulo... no crees?

La ceremonia esta en su apogeo, solo faltan las categorias de Best Song for a Movie y Best Movie. Me levanto de mi asiento, y me dirijo tras bambalinas, Kardia y mis asistentes me esperan. Esta noche cantare la cancion que compuse para el ultimo film de James Bond 007 The Ultimatum, es por eso que mi participacion sera luego de que la anuncien como ganadora!

A un lado del escenario espero algo nervioso, y de repente escucho a quienes anucian al ganador... and the winner is... Milo Van Greek! ... camino y saludo al publico, recibo el premio y agradezco ... - Muchas gracias! Esto es...debo reconocer que estoy emocionado y el premio me halaga en sobremanera, nunca pense estar nominado y mucho menos ganar... todo esto es demasiado para mi, es como un sueño... gracias!- mi hermana me saluda y sonrie desde donde esta.

Se llega el momento, me acerco al piano de color blanco y empiezo a tocar, los aplausos de nuevo...

 _This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth move and then_

 _Hear my heart burst again_

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

 _So overdue I owe them_

 _Swept away, I'm stolen_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _Skyfall is where we start_

 _A thousand miles and poles apart_

 _Where worlds collide and days are dark_

 _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _But you'll never have my heart_

 _Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

 _When it crumbles (when it crumbles)_

 _We will stand tall (we will stand tall)_

 _Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall (let the sky fall)_

Al terminar la ultima nota la ovacion es tan grande que ensordece,- gracias! -todo esto es mucho para mi, es como un sueño, pienso mientras con un ligero gesto de la cabeza agradezco de nuevo... -gracias!- me despido del publico con la mano, los aplausos se escuchan aun muy fuertes... pero para mi todo ha terminado por esta noche, estoy muy cansado y... solo quiero dormir.


	2. Porque Puedo Ver en tus Ojos

El Guardaespaldas Capitulo 2: Porque puedo ver en tus ojos….

Me desperte muy temprano, me siento muy bien y estoy muy lleno de energia esta mañana, por eso decidi dar un paseo por la ciudad, me abrigo bien, una bufanda al cuello, un gorro y unas gafas, si! quiero pasar desapercibido para que nadie me reconozca.

Estoy de muy buen humor y nada ni nadie arruinara mi dia perfecto! No se porque razon….. tengo un gran presentimiento!, pero seguro no tiene que ver con esas malditas pastillas que Elina me obliga a beber!

En fin, el dia esta perfecto y yo lo aprovechare al maximo, al salir de mi hotel me dirijo a _Central Park_ , la gente va y viene , son las 8 am segun el reloj de _Time Square_ , el alboroto de ayer es nada a comparacion a lo que sucede hoy en la sede de la _ONU_.

Se me antoja un _capuccino_ , y como caido del cielo _Starbucks_ esta justo en la otra esquina, pido un trozo de tarta de manzana y lo disfruto lentamente, decido pedir otro _capuccino_ para llevar, y en la libreria de al lado busco algo para leer, hace tiempo que no lo hago…. me decido por una novela romantica…. _Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen_ , soy un romantico tonto!

-Ahora si!-... Mi cafe, un buen libro, el sol brilla….solo me falta encontrar un lugar en el parque donde leer sin que nadie me moleste! ….- Alli esta! El lugar perfecto!- pienso en voz alta, viendo un pequeño estanque iluminado por el sol, unos hermosos cisnes , y un magnifico roble enfrente, donde me acomodo bajo su sombra….. -Esto es simplemente perfecto!

-Kardia! donde esta Milo?... ya lo busque en todo el hotel y no lo encuentro!Le he marcado a su celular y no contesta, creo que esta apagado- Kardia me ve serio. - Esta segura que no esta en el hotel?- mientras toma su celular y marca al numero de Milo- Apagado! Elina vamos a esperar un rato sino aparece a medio dia…. ya veremos.

Los rayos de sol en mi rostro me despiertan, me incorporo y apoyo la espalda en el arbol, me siento muy tranquilo y relajado- Ah! Me quede dormido… el sol esta mas fuerte,que hora es?... las 12 m … no! Kardia me va a matar! y Elina debe estar preocupada! - al ver mi _Iphone_ me doy cuenta que ha estado apagado todo el tiempo que estuve fuera!- Debo llamarles ahora mismo!- Enciendo mi celular y sorpresa antes que yo pueda marcar tengo una llamada entrante….. es Kardia!

-Se puede saber donde mierdas estas Milo? Para que traes un celular si lo apagas para no contestar?!- Sabia que Kardia estaba furioso, y la verdad era todo mi culpa…,olvide por completo que tenia una presentacion en vivo en _MTV_ aquella tarde y que _Jimmy Fallon_ me entrevistaria en su programa en la noche.

-Yo….lo siento...Kardia….se me paso el tiempo….estoy en _Central Park_ ….en serio… perdon voy enseguida de regreso al hotel.- Me apresuro a caminar, y Kardia aun molesto continua- Esperanos en _Time Square_! Pasamos por ti en 20 minutos!- cuelga.

 _Fue en la calle mientras tu vida pasaba_

 _inmediatamente el aire me faltó,_

 _si es verdad que tengo yo una alma gemela,_

 _eres tú lo más cercano a ese rumor…_

 _por que puedo ver en tus ojos_

 _que en mi pasado y mi presente estas tú._

Camino despacio hacia Time Square, de todos modos no esta lejos de donde me encuentro y Kardia y Elina ya se tardaron.

La seguridad de la convencion de la _ONU_ llega hasta _Central Park_ , hay policias por todas partes, y seguro hasta miembros de la _CIA_ y el FBI, ver tanta seguridad y tantas armas de aqui para alla me pone nervioso, nunca me han gustado las armas.

Pero eso no me va impedir echarle un vistazo desde afuera al Broadway Theather, me encanta admirar las enormes marquesinas de cada uno de los musicales que se presentan, y como siempre alli esta…. mi musical favorito…. _The Phantom of the Opera_! Algun dia cantare el papel principal… el fantasma!

La curiosidad me mata y me decido a entrar al teatro, los cantantes estan en pleno ensayo, escucho la hermosa musica del piano…., ah! suena mi celular!…. Kardia!

Salgo inmediatamente del teatro, Elina esta afuera del coche, sonrio y la saludo con la mano, me apresuro a cruzar la calle…..sin ver a los lados antes…. de repente de quien sabe donde, escucho disparos,... gritos, …. un fuerte golpe,…..como un choque…..alguien me toma entre sus brazos empujandome hacia un lado y caigo al suelo.

 _Fue en la calle mientras mi vida tiraba_

 _el destino entre los dos se a travesó_

 _fue un instante mientras me recuperaba_

 _encontré valor y descubrí el amor_

 _por que puedo ver en tus ojos_

 _que en mi pasado y mi presente estas tú_

Todo en torno a mi es confuso, se nublan mis sentidos, mi mirada turquesa se pierde ...no entiendo nada….una voz suave …..-te encuentras bien?-... …..la voz de un angel…. una cascada de rojizo cabello….tus ojos tan azules como el mar …...…..….un angel!…. silencio y luego oscuridad. -Despierta…..

 _Dame tu mano ¿por qué estas aqui?_

 _y acércate a mi ¿y quien eres tú?_


	3. Fue en la Calle Mientras tu Vida Pasaba

Capítulo 3

Fue en la Calle Mientras Tu Vida Pasaba

Me desperte muy temprano, me siento muy bien y estoy muy lleno de energia esta mañana, decido ir caminando a trabajar, es temprano aun , y la sede de la ONU no esta lejos …., me abrigo bien, una bufanda al cuello…..el amanecer por donde quiera que lo veas es precioso… y para un hombre enamorado lo es aun mas!

Veo mi reloj, que en realidad no es un reloj….. pues trabajo para la CIA y son apenas las 6 am, los neoyorquinos aun estan en sus casas durmiendo….pero todos los escuadrones de seguridad siguen dispersos por todas las calles de New York, desde la sede oficial hasta Central Park y el Madison Square Garden.

Tendre mucho trabajo este dia, pero estoy de muy buen humor y nada ni nadie arruinará mi dia perfecto! Sonrio al pensar que es mi último día de soltero…. mañana a esta hora sere un manojo de nervios…. estoy tan emocionado!

Una suave brisa acaricia mis largos cabellos rojizos…, como una suave caricia, como un dulce beso…. -aww….Tatiana! Mon amour…..demain je serai tout à toi… et toi, toute à moi!

Tatiana… mañana seras mia y yo tuyo!

Mi vida no es perfecta, la de nadie lo es, pero esto es mas de lo que alguna vez pude llegar a desear…..es simplemente maravilloso! Cuando era solo un niño lo que mas deseaba era tener una familia… y en unas cuantas horas…. tu y yo estaremos siempre juntos….. Tatiana….je t'aime….

De repente mi celular suena es un mensaje de Tatiana…. :- Estoy que no me aguanto porque llegue mañana! Te amo Cami!- , le contesto de inmediato:- Moi aussi, ma cherie ! je t'aime Tatiana!- ...yo tambien te amo Tatiana! -susurro.

-El presidente de los Estados Unidos de America!- trabajo para la CIA, si!….. soy exactamente eso…. un agente secreto que investiga para el gobierno de Estados Unidos! - haaa! si como no! como si fuera un trabajo facil!- murmuro, debido a la cumbre en la sede de la ONU recibi la orden directa del presidente de ser uno de sus escoltas personales esta semana, mi mision esta por concluir el dia de hoy, porque hoy termina la cumbre….. y ademas mañana me caso con Tatiana…. que por cierto tambien es agente de la CIA.

\- Estados Unidos de America no tiene nada en contra del islam, o de los musulmanes, queremos la paz con los estados arabes…..pero le declaramos abiertamente la guerra al terrorismo! -Todos aplauden ante el discurso del presidente, yo me quedo a un costado junto a los otros miembros del servicio secreto, esperando indicaciones para abandonar el salon.

Se levanta la sesion, y solo falta la ceremonia de cierre, que sera por la tarde, son como las 10 am, y la limusina que transporta al presidente lo espera. Tatiana lo acompaña pues es la capitana de nuestro equipo elite, y tambien Deuteros por ser el segundo al mando, y yo, soy quien conduce el Mercedes Benz que va delante del vehiculo donde el presidente se conduce. Nos dirigimos hacia el Waldorf Astoria, es alli donde el presidente siempre se queda cuando visita New York.

Atravesamos Broadway Ave. y pasamos junto a Central Park, y justo al cruzar por la esquina un grupo de tres camionetas negras nos interceptan. Acelero y trato de dar la vuelta para evitar una enorme colision. De uno de los vehiculos varios tipos con turbantes se bajan con enormes fusiles ak-47 y M-16 y otras armas de uso exclusivo militar, algunos llevan el rostro cubierto,y los que no tienen largas barbas que cubren su rostro, y miradas mas amenazadoras que sus agresivas palabras en arabe.

Una de las camionetas trata de impactar de lado la limusina donde viaja el presidente, yo me atravieso con el vehiculo que manejo para evitarlo, y en ese instante otro grupo de hombres armados baja de ella, Tatiana y Deuteros sacan al presidente del coche, para llevarlo a uno de nuestros cuarteles secretos en el bajo Manhattan, mientras yo bajo del coche y trato de cubrirla, un intenso tiroteo ha empezado entre los miembros del servicio secreto y los atacantes.

Recibo indicaciones a traves de la red Glass de la CIA, es un visor especial como los famosos Google Glass pero estos fueron diseñados en la NASA para nuestro uso exclusivo. - Agente 007!… - si, si ya lo se suena ridiculo….. como James Bond! solo que mi cabello es rojizo y no soy un casanova! volviendo a lo que importa, el director de la CIA continua -este es Abdul Karim Hussein Mohammed al Nasser Califa de Adab en el emirato de Jannat una pequeña ciudad al sur de Dubai, es lider de las fuerzas especiales de Al Qaeda y Capitan de la division denominada Yihad, capturelo con vida y traigalo inmediatamente al cuartel general!

Arranco inmediatamente el Mercedes y empiezo a conducir a toda velocidad ...creo que voy en plenas calles de New York tal vez a 150 km/h…. acelero de nuevo y persigo la camioneta donde se conduce el jefe de los atacantes. Cruzo hasta Time Square y algunos refuerzos provenientes del FBI aparecen en sentido contrario al nuestro…..- si los tenemos! los tipos estan acorralados!...- sin embargo, no estan dispuestos a dar su brazo a torcer y bajan rapidamente, empiezan a disparar, es visible el hecho de que tienen entrenamiento militar, tratan de escabullirse, salgo del carro y disparo, me cubro entre las puertas de los vehiculos alli estacionados y empiezo a buscar al principal, mi mision es atraparle y llevarle con vida al precio que sea!

En medio del alboroto, le busco con mas cautela es un sujeto muy peligroso y bastante listo, lo diviso a lo lejos y discretamente empiezo a caminar en direccion de donde se encuentra el tiroteo entre el FBI y sus secuaces continua, le sigo disimuladamente pero se que ya se ha percatado de que alguien lo sigue. Llego a la esquina de Broadway Theather, es justo mediodia y hay muchas personas en la calle y ha logrado escabullirse entre ellas para pasar desapercibido.

-007 a cuartel general!... señor solicito refuerzos frente a Broadway Theather...

Lo busco cuidadosamente con la vista entre la multitud, no hago nada que pueda delatarme y de repente justo en la entrada de Broadway Theather unos penetrantes y hasta casi malignos ojos verdes me observan, alli esta el ….parado como si nada! fumando un cigarillo….,sonrie de lado maliciosamente, y tira lo que queda del cigarrillo. Justo en ese momento un Lamborghini se estaciona en la esquina de enfrente , una chica rubia muy bonita y un chico alto de cabello negro algo azulado bajan de el, los dos son muy atractivos y no pasan desapercibidos.

 _Fue en la calle mientras tu vida pasaba_

 _inmediatamente el aire me faltó,_

 _si es verdad que tengo yo una alma gemela,_

 _eres tú lo más cercano a ese rumor…_

 _por que puedo ver en tus ojos_

 _que en mi pasado y mi presente estas tú._

Mientras tanto, de una de las puertas de Broadway Theather un joven alto y rubio sale de repente, saluda con la mano a la chica rubia que acaba de bajar del coche y sonrie, parece su hermano, empiezo a caminar despacio en direccion de Abdul Karim, este con un gesto desafiante permanece inmovil. En el otro lado de la calle, los dos recien llegados esperan, el joven de cabellos largos rubios se lanza a la calle sin mirar a los lados, el arabe saca un rifle de fabricacion inglesa y luego dispara una rafaga al azar , me lanzo en direccion al joven rubio quien va distraido en ese momento, lo tomo entre mis brazos empujandolo hacia un lado, mientras de todas partes, se escuchan disparos, gritos, y el fuerte golpe provocado por un choque… con el rubio aun entre mis brazos caemos al suelo, el yace en el suelo y yo caigo de lado, con una de mis piernas entre las de el y mi mano sobre su hombro…

 _Fue en la calle mientras mi vida tiraba_

 _el destino entre los dos se a travesó_

 _fue un instante mientras me recuperaba_

 _encontré valor y descubrí el amor_

 _por que puedo ver en tus ojos_

 _que en mi pasado y mi presente estas tú_

Y como si el tiempo se detuviera entre nosotros...mi mirada aguamarina se encuentra con aquella tierna mirada turquesa…..tan bella como el destello de dos piedras preciosas…. .. el cielo se encuentra con el mar...

Todo en torno a el parece confuso, empieza a perder el sentido, y no parece entender nada de lo que sucede…..sonrie dulcemente y yo suavemente le pregunto -te encuentras bien?- .en un susurro alcanzo a escuchar -...tus ojos ...son tan azules como el mar…..an...angel.- pierde la conciencia, rozo suavemente una de sus mejillas morenas para reanimarle -Despierta…..- susurro mientras me levanto - tengo que sacarte de aqui y llevarte a un lugar seguro…- como puedo y sin bajar la guardia lo llevo hacia el otro lado de la calle, de repente una voz tras de mi…-Milo…- un joven alto de cabellos negro azulado se me acerca, lo toma entre sus brazos- Milo...despierta...por favor….- levanta la mirada hacia mi- tu fuiste quien se lanzo tras de el...y evitaste que ese tipo matara a mi hermano...le salvaste la vida! yo...

-Kardia y yo no sabemos como agradecerte… -la joven de cabellos rubios tambien tenia los ojos azules y me sonreia muy agradecida, ambos hermanos se miraban muy afectados- su hermano solo esta desmayado, pero sera mejor que lo lleven con un doctor.- me doy la vuelta para irme…..debo regresar y cumplir mi mision - espera como te llamas?... Milo querra agradecerte….-

Despues de dejarlo con sus hermanos, camino hacia el frente, no he olvidado mi mision…...no te vas a escapar!, pienso. Tomo uno de los coches y me dirijo hacia Central Park, segun Glass la camioneta de Abdul se dirige hacia alla, me detengo y bajo del coche llego a la zona del primer tiroteo la limusina aun esta alli pero el presidente ya debe estar en un lugar seguro. Empuño mi arma, las ultimas coordenadas de ubicacion pertenecen a este lugar.

Despues de unos minutos de busqueda, alli en medio de la confusion, las sirenas,y los automoviles colisionados…. puedo distinguir una sombra, una figura ...se acerca a mi…. lentamente, y alli entre el humo y la oscuridad causada por la explosion,...de nuevo…. aquella maligna mirada verde oliva.

Abdul Karim…..

 _This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth move and then_

 _Hear my heart burst again_

-Abdul Karim Hussein Al Nasser! quedas detenido por terrorismo y sedicion , intento de homicidio, y de secuestro!.. - mientras le apunto con mi arma directamente a la cara, este me ve desafiante, una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro de piel oliva perfetamente esculpido, toma su celular y llama a alguien….- una voz tan familiar para mi contesta - Al Nasser!- mi asombro es inimaginable! pero como era posible…. ...no...no podia ser! , pero Al Nasser le ordena: -Traeme al presidente inmediatamente …..Tatiana!.

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

 _So overdue I owe them_

 _Swept away, I'm stolen_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_


	4. Solo Deseo Volver a Verte

Hola ! La cancion que Milo canta al final, que por cierto me encanta! es de Adele: Set Fire to the Rain

El Guardaespaldas Capitulo 4

Solo Deseo Volver a Verte...

Todo en torno a mi es confuso, se nublan mis sentidos, mi mirada turquesa se pierde ...no entiendo nada...una voz suave ...-te encuentras bien?-... ...la voz de un angel... una cascada de rojizo cabello...tus ojos tan azules como el mar ...un angel!... silencio y luego oscuridad. -Despierta...

-Esa voz... pero que me sucedio... no entiendo!... donde esta...? -Me despierto a media tarde en mi habitacion del hotel, Kardia esta junto a mi y se incorpora al verme despertar de repente - estas bien Milo?- la cabeza me duele muchisimo, y como por inercia me llevo la mano a la cabeza, - me duele...- es lo unico que contesto.

Elina entra y me abraza al verme despierto, Kardia me sirve agua en un vaso y me da una de esas estupidas pastillas, hago una mueca de disgusto - Vamos a empezar Milo...- me las tomo de mala gana como siempre, pero al final Kardia me sonrie feliz.

-Bichito estas bien?- Elina me saca de mis pensamientos - si , solo me duele un poco la cabeza... Elina... Kardia... quien era el...ese joven que ...?.- Kardia me sonrie, y rodeandome con el brazo me dice -Milo tu no tienes remedio verdad?!..., no quizo decirnos su nombre... dijo que no importaba...-Elina me sonrie y me pregunta- estas hablando de...?

-Si! de el! ese joven me salvo la vida!...pero de donde salio, quien podria ser...?... esos ojos aguamarina... es que ustedes no... no comprenden, ...esa mirada es...simplemente inolvidable...nuestros ojos solo se encontraron por un momento...y... es como...como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido... fue...fue amor a primera vista...

-Solo recuerdo que vestia un traje oscuro muy elegante como esos que llevan los del servicio secreto, tenia la piel muy blanca y los cabellos rojos... -Elina ve a Kardia seriamente - Como sabes que los del servicio sereto visten de esa manera...?'-Kardia la ve con hastio- bueno como en las peliculas... quiero decir...y Milo no lo se la verdad...despues que te dejo con nosotros solo le agradecimos y no dijo nada mas.

-Kardia no podemos hacer nada...es decir usar nuestros contactos... para averiguar su nombre, quien es?, a donde vive?...o su numero de celular...? -trato de poner los ojitos del gato de Shrek para obtener el favor de mi hermano mayor, Elina rie a carcajadas.

\- De casualidad... no quieres saber tambien si tiene novia... o novio?- mientras mi hermana me habla con sarcasmo y me ve con una sonrisa burlona, suena el celular de Kardia, contesta y lo pone en altavoz.

-Kardia Van Greek? -una voz algo grave al otro lado de la linea- Soy Jimmy Fallon... espero a tu hermano para la entrevista esta noche...- Kardia me sonrie como preguntandome, y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Milo quieres dejar de hablar de "Tu Pelirrojo Sexy" !...- Elina me ve divertida y Kardia rie, ella es quien conduce mi Lamborghini - que quieres que haga !?... chicos en serio tengo que volver a verlo, tengo que encontrarlo... ! Tenemos que encontrarnos de nuevo...

-Elina porque no pones la radio ...quiero escuchar musica.. yo tampoco quiero escuchar al bichito hablando de ese pelirrojo!

-Callate tu Kardia! yo siempre escucho tus cursilerias cuando hablas de Degel!

Elina enciende la radio, y una transmision directa de The White House esta en todas las emisoras., de repente lo unico que logramos escuchar es al vicepresidente dando un anuncio que nos deja sin habla...

-Ciudadanos de norteamerica... La Casa Blanca esta en la obligacion de anunciarles que el presidente de los Estados de America fue secuestrado esta tarde cerca Central Park y Broadway Theather por un grupo extremista islamico, comandado por el peligroso terrorista Abdul Karim Hussein Mohammed Al Nasser, a esta hora de la noche todo el equipo elite del servicio secreto de Estados Unidos se ha desplegado por todo New York , esperamos encontrarle sano y salvo en las proximas horas...

Fuertes aplausos se escuchan en el estudio del show de Jimmy Fallon. -Demosle la bienvenida a la gran estrella de la musica y ahora ganador del premio de la academia ... Milo Van Greek!- saludo con entusiasmo al publico y le doy la mano a Jimmy Fallon

-Milo ... si el pais no estuviera en este momento tan dificil, te preguntaria de tu premio, de tu musica y nuevos proyectos...pero me entere que esta tarde estabas en la zona del tiroteo...y que sufriste una crisis nerviosa... que hacias por alli?- su pregunta me deja sin habla, no se que contestar.

-Compraba boletos para el Fantasma de la Opera!...-es lo unico que se me ocurre decir, el presentador y el publico estallan en sonoras carcajadas...

-Estas seguro que solo comprabas boletos para el Fantasma de la Opera...?- en ese momento mis ojos se abren como platos, mi sangre se hela, y...ah sorpresa... en la pantalla detras, hay una fotografia de hoy en la medio dia, alli estoy yo... tendido en el suelo de la calle frente a Broadway Theather con cierto pelirrojo a mi lado abrazandome... y casi sobre mi... - Uhhhhhhh - grita el publico a todo pulmon mientras aplauden, una sonrisa nerviosa de dibuja en mi rostro.

-Milo no estas rojo, sino lo que le sigue... -Jimmy Fallon rie viendome con malicia, esa fotografia es el chisme del año!

-Veran...-por fin me decido a hablar- estaba en el teatro y pues... de repente cuando salia, me cruce la calle, un tipo saco un arma... y luego pues ese joven apuesto que ustedes ven alli... el... el me salvo la vida...-mientras digo esas palabras todo el auditorio esta en silencio, y le hablo directamente a la camara, pensando en ese momento ... y en esa bella mirada...- si estas viendo el programa... solo quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi esta tarde...me hubiera gustado darte las gracias personalmente... pero te habias ido cuando desperte... no sabes lo que significo para mi... no tengo palabras...para agradecerte.- Mientras tanto en lo mas profundo de mi corazon solo deseo volver a verte...

El publico suspira- Awwww...!- y luego aplauden. El anfitrion despues de haceme unas cuantas bromas mas me invita a cantar para el publico - Cantanos una cancion...- Aplausos fuertes de nuevo- Amigos... con ustedes... Milo Van Greek... Set Fire to the Rain!

 _I let it fall, my heart,_

 _And as it fell you rose to claim it_

 _It was dark and I was over_

 _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

 _My hands, they're strong_

 _But my knees were far too weak,_

 _To stand in your arms_

 _Without falling to your feet_

 _But there's a side to you_

 _That I never knew, never knew._

 _All the things you'd say_

 _They were never true, never true,_

 _And the games you play_

 _You would always win, always win._

 _But I set fire to the rain,_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

 _When I lay with you_

 _I could stay there_

 _Close my eyes_

 _Feel you here forever_

 _You and me together_

 _Nothing gets better_

 _'Cause there's a side to you_

 _That I never knew, never knew,_

 _All the things you'd say,_

 _They were never true, never true,_

 _And the games you'd play_

 _You would always win, always win._

 _But I set fire to the rain,_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

 _I set fire to the rain_

 _And I threw us into the flames_

 _When it fell, something died_

 _'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

 _Gracias por leer. Nos veremos en el proximo_


	5. But I Set Fire to the Rain

El Guardaespaldas Capitulo 5

But I Set Fire to the Rain

Cerca de Central Park and Broadway Theather 12 m

-Abdul Karim Hussein Al Nasser! quedas detenido por terrorismo y sedicion , intento de homicidio, y de secuestro!.. - mientras le apunto con mi arma directamente a la cara, este me ve desafiante, una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro de piel oliva perfetamente esculpido, toma su celular y llama a alguien….- una voz tan familiar para mi contesta - Al Nasser!- mi asombro es inimaginable! pero como era posible…. ...no...no podia ser! , pero justo en ese momento el le ordena: -Traeme al presidente inmediatamente …..Tatiana!.

-Como ordene….señor. - y esa voz…. aquella delicada voz, es sin duda la de …..- mi amada Tatiana!… -tu … no.. -el desconcierto y la incredulidad invaden mi mente, niego con la cabeza, y un sentimiento de dolor indescriptible invade mi alma…., me siento impotente…. para llorar o para emitir palabra alguna... - se escucha un disparo a miespalda-...de repente solo siento una dolorosa punzada en mi cabeza... ….un liquido caliente se desliza por una de mis sienes no me queda tiempo de pensar... ….de sentir...- el cielo se nubla y con el mis sentidos … la lluvia empieza a caer….

New York, Cuartel de la CIA…. 6 de la tarde.

Las sirenas suenan, hay policias por todas partes, y en las afueras de la ciudad la policia y el FBI no permite ni la entrada ni salida de personas, los vuelos comerciales y privados han sido cancelados.

Todo el equipo elite de la CIA esta rodeando unas viejas bodegas en el bajo Manhattan, pero segun Glass Net es solo un distractor de los terroristas para ganar tiempo.

-Sabemos la ubicacion del presidente gracias a la ultima transmision que llego de su Glass Watch, sin embargo le hemos perdido el rastro! …. A donde mierdas se metio Camus cuando mas se le necesita!?... Le ordene que capturara a a ese arabe hijo de puta!... y lo unico que hizo fue ponerse a jugar a las escondidas con el! …...Ahora…. lo unico que me falta es que alguno de ustedes venga y me diga que hay otro traidor mas entre nuestras filas!

-Señor acabamos de recibir una transmision de Glass Net proveniente de St Patrick's Cathedral….. al parecer una bomba acaba de explotar alli!

-Que mierda acabas de decir? A esos bastardos se les ocurrio poner una bomba en una iglesia?!

-Señor una video llamada esta entrando….

-Buenas noches comandante Aioros….. veo que no se encuentra de buen humor esta noche - la imagen se puede ver y escuchar por todo el cuartel general de servicio secreto.

-Abdul Karim….. pero que ….- los ojos del comandante se abren como platos al ver al arabe con su sonrisa malefica dibujarse por toda la pantalla….

-Pero…. donde mierdas esta Camus?- en un hilo de voz que Abdul alcanza a escuchar.

El presidente se encontraba de rodillas tras el sujeto y con dos tipos apuntandole directo a la cabeza -Señor presidente….. - los ojos de Aioros no le dan credito…. y golpea fuertemente con sus puños el escritorio.

-Ah….. el agente 007, un hombre realmente valiente….. nunca me fue mas dificil escabullirme de alguien, lograr escaparme ….no fue facil….debo reconocer que fue un digno rival….. sin duda el mejor elemento de la CIA …. es una lastima ….lucho hasta que no le quedo aire...sangre en las venas….un hombre fiel a sus ideales….. , un patriota….como yo!... pero un idiota al fin de cuentas…. un sentimental….. se dejo ganar la batalla por sus tontos sentimientos hacia una mujerzuela sabes…. una cualquiera una traidora….

-De que mierda estas hablando maldito hijo de puta?! ….Explicate….- Aioros esta realmente furioso.

-Pero comandante…. calmese...exaltarse de esa manera no es bueno para la salud….-sarcasmo en la voz y una sonrisa burlona- si se tranquiliza le contare todo…. ..

-Que.. demonios quieres? ve al grano… imbecil!... Como te atreves a poner una bomba y detonarla en la Catedral justo a la hora de la misa….! Estas demente? maldito bastardo! habian niños alli!

-Tambien en Siria hay niños comandante, en Jannat mi tierra, en Pakistan… y a este cabron de mierda que ustedes llaman el honorable Presidente de los Estados Unidos de America no le importo…. los bombardeos y los ataques no cesaron!... Tambien la gente de mi pais ha sufrido mucho!... por causa de la libertad de la que ustedes tanto presumen!... ...Ahora solo preparense porque esto es solo el principio….

-Dejame ver si entendi…. entonces esto es una estupida venganza?...-Aioros sonrie incredulo - No me hagas reir! a ti nunca te ha importado tu gente…. como puedes hablar de esa manera cuando ustedes maltratan a sus mujeres y reclutan a sus pequeños como ovejas al matadero…. para mandarlos a una guerra sin sentido….todo en nombre de Ala y Mahoma su profeta - sarcasmo en su voz-….. por favor!... No seas hipocrita! y no me creas imbecil!….esos argumentos de falsa integridad no van conmigo!... …. mejor di ya de una vez…. que mierda quieres?!

-Si asi lo quiere entonces…sere directo….vera comandante... hace algun tiempo atras, cierto agente del servicio secreto que usted y yo no llegamos a conocer …. robo algo de gran valor para nosotros….. de tanto valor que incluso se le condecoro gracias a esta hazaña, ademas de valerle el derecho a convertirse en su predecesor…...

6 pm New York, cerca de Broadway Theather and Central Park

…..Tus ojos azules…. aquella tierna mirada turquesa….esa dulce sonrisa, ….solo deseo que este momento sea eterno...

Siento la lluvia caer… y es literamente como si el cielo se cayera a pedazos…. abro los ojos…-era solo un sueño….- mi mente evoca aquel magico instante….. , de vuelta a la realidad, siento de nuevo aquella punzada en la cabeza, ya no es tan intensa…. no me duele tanto, al menos no como ese dolor tan grande que tu me has causado. -...Tatiana. -me levanto de nuevo y me pongo de pie….siento la lluvia caer sobre mi rostro…. y alli, mientras el cielo se desmorona… mi corazon con el….. ...

 _I let it fall, my heart,_

 _And as it fell you rose to claim it_

 _It was dark and I was over_

 _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

 _My hands, they're strong_

 _But my knees were far too weak,_

 _To stand in your arms_

 _Without falling to your feet_

Me arrodillo solamente para recoger mi arma y cargarla.- Ese maldito se me escapo….pero cuando le ponga las manos encima….

Estoy malherido y demasiado triste, pero no puedo dejarme caer en este momento. No puedo fallarle a este pais que de alguna manera ha depositado su confianza en mi y me acogio cuando no tenia un hogar, tengo que capturar a ese tipo y rescatar al presidente….ademas hay mucha gente inocente por alli que tambien podria estar en peligro. -De ninguna manera podria dejarme caer ahora!-

 _But I set fire to the rain,_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

Activo de nuevo el sensor de Glass Net, y preparo mi arma, corro tan rapido como puedo hacia mi coche y arranco, llueve cada vez mas fuerte, me encamino hacia el cuartel general, y de repente veo como una columna de humo se levanta de St Patrick Cathedral, mis ojos no creen lo que ven.

Justo en ese momento logro restablecer la comunicacion con el cuartel general, y ante mis ojos toda el area de emergencia aparece en la pantalla, hay varios edificios y lugares en la ciudad marcados con alertas rojas, entre ellos el hotel Waldorf Astoria, ya que debido a la cumbre varios presidentes y diplomaticos se encuentran alli.

A pesar de poder ver la informacion de nuestra computadora central, aun no soy capaz de enlazar con el comandante general, he perdido el rastro de Abdul Karim y necesito tener mas informacion a mi disposicion, pero mientras trato de sincronizar mi Glass Watch con mi computadora recibo un mensaje….- el presidente!... ultima posicion a las 6.30 pm Hotel Waldorf Astoria?!... esto es imposible…. ellos no…. permitirian que conocieramos su posicion de una manera tan sencilla….. no es posible….

-Ave Fenix a Guerrero de Hielo!... 007 Reportese Señor!

7 pm, Camino de regreso al Hotel en un algun lugar de Broadway Ave.

-Dame ese volante Milo!

La lluvia es cada vez es mas fuerte, el camino de regreso se vuelve mas dificil, y la visibilidad mas escaza, Kardia me quito el volante porque tiene miedo que yo estrelle el coche,- Ni que fueras piloto de carreras de Nascar, Kardia!-

-Ya callense los dos! Estoy muy nerviosa! Como si fuera poco esta horrible tormenta…... que no acaban de oir las noticias?, una bomba exploto en la catedral!- cuando Elina grita los dos nos callamos, nos vemos ciertamente desconcertados, la verdad tambien estamos nerviosos y preocupados.

-Lo siento...creo que todos estamos nerviosos… este dia ha estado lleno de emociones fuertes para todos….- me disculpo.

-En especial para Milo…..- mi hermana rie con picardia- Uhhhhh!- mis dos hermanos a coro- vieron esa foto? pero de donde demonios la habra sacado?

-Ni idea!, pero es bastante comprometedora…. - Kardia levanta la ceja.- Creo que a ti no parece molestarte…. hermanito

-Kardia, tengo que volver a verlo!…., tu no sabes….

-Claro que lo se Milo, pero creo que esta noche todos estamos cansados y es mejor que cenemos algo y nos vayamos a dormir… tu tambien necesitas descansar….eh?... y mañana, te prometo hacer todo lo posible para que tu adorado pelirrojo y tu, se vuelvan a encontrar!- Kardia me dedica una sonrisa dulce.

-Nada me haria mas feliz…...

Continuará...

Hola, espero les haya gustado! dejen sus reviews and follow the story si les gusto! …

También por allí comparti otra historia, se llama Los Amantes Perfectos, es muy diferente a esta, pero me gustaría conocer sus reviews acerca de ella, acepto críticas constructivas, siempre y cuando seamos educados. :)

Hasta luego nos leemos!


	6. Porque Tanto Misterio?

El Guardaespaldas Capitulo 6

Canciones: la primera Mariah Carey: My All y la segunda Adele: Set Fire to the Rain

8 pm, en alguna avenida de New York city.

-...- el presidente!... ultima posicion a las 6.30 pm Hotel Waldorf Astoria?!... esto es imposible... ellos no... permitirian que conocieramos su posicion de una manera tan sencilla... no es posible...

-Ave Fenix a Guerrero de Hielo!... 007 Reportese Señor!... Se han recibido unas coordenadas de un satelite desconocido a través de Glass Net, de acuerdo a la dirección IP rastreada en la computadora estas provienen del Glass Watch que porta el presidente... señor donde ha estado?...el comandante Aioros esta furioso.

-Ave Fénix!... este es Guerrero de Hielo! ... recibi las mismas coordenadas provenientes de un satelite ruso, todo indica que el presidente efectivamente se encuentra en el Waldorf Astoria...

-El satelite y Glass Net fueron hackeados señor, la comunicación con el cuartel general esta intervenida... ..

-Ikki recuerda que cada Glass Watch es único y si no tiene acceso a las funciones vitales del dueño legítimo este simplemente no funciona... así que sea o no una trampa debemos dirigirnos al Walforf Astoria y rescatar al presidente ... el se encuentra allí... y también Abdul Karim... no me cabe duda de ello...

-Como esta tan seguro señor?

-Es simple...esto no se trata solo del presidente... hay algo mas que el busca... y si nosotros no se lo damos... esta mas que seguro que es allí donde podrá encontrarlo...

-Eso lo explicaría todo...

New York 8 pm, Waldorf Astoria, The Presidential Suite.

Extraño mucho mi país...especialmente la comida... no nos gusta el bullicio de los restaurants, pedimos servicio a la habitación, y nuestra deliciosa cena griega no se hizo esperar.

Debo reconocer que el chef de este hotel es verdaderamente una estrella, antes de irme quiero conocerlo... solo conozco a una persona que prepara los _gyros_ tan bien como Kardia... pero este chef es un digno rival para ambos!

-Tengo tanta hambre!... y estoy tan cansado...

-No es para menos, te pasaste el día entre tartas de manzanas... durmiendo en un parque público y entre las piernas de un pelirrojo sexy.! jajajajajajaja!- Kardia se burla de mi...como siempre.

-Un día completamente normal... todas las personas salen a la calle y terminan siendo salvados por un apuesto desconocido en mitad de un tiroteo... -Elina ve con complicidad a Kardia.

-Acaso...esta es la noche de "Hagamosle Bullying a Milo"...?- pregunto, mientras ambos se ven el uno al otro y estallan en carcajadas - jajajajajajajajaja!

-Oye bichito... donde esta el postre?... No me digas que te lo comiste todo de nuevo...?!

-me grita y veo como dos llamas se encienden en los ojos de mi hermana, como esperando confirmar que no queda mas tarta de manzana para quemarme vivo.

-Te deje el trozo mas grande hermanita...- risa nerviosa.

-Calmense los dos... pedire otras tres...

New York 9 pm, Waldorf Astoria, The Tower Suite.

-Si asi lo quiere entonces...sere directo...vera comandante... hace algun tiempo atras, cierto agente del servicio secreto que usted y yo no llegamos a conocer ... robo algo de gran valor para nosotros... de tanto valor que incluso se le condecoro gracias a esta hazaña, ademas de valerle el derecho a convertirse en su predecesor...

-De que estas hablando Al Nasser?- el comandante me interrumpe, pero yo prosigo- No se haga comandante... usted y yo, mejor que nadie sabemos de que estamos hablando...

-Acaso tienes mierda en la cabeza?! maldito hijo de puta!... de verdad crees que si tuviera conocimiento de algo como eso te lo diría...- Aioros tiene una sonrisa sarcastica en su rostro.

-Siempre puedo matar al presidente ... comandante Aioros...

-No te atreverías... crees que no me he dado cuenta que esto del secuestro no es mas que un espectaculo que montaste para distraernos de tu verdadero objetivo?... por favor Abdul Karim... ambos sabemos que así la vida del presidente dependiera en verdad de ello es información que no conseguirías de nosotros...

-Vaya Aioros... no dejas de sorprenderme...tan brillante como siempre...sin embargo, tengo que reconocer que Tatiana también tiene lo suyo... logro engañarlos a todos... incluso a ti!... Aprenda a abrir bien los ojos comandante!-el sarcasmo es un arte que ambos al parecer manejamos con maestría.

-De alguna manera yo también debo ser humilde y reconocer mis errores... y si, me equivoque un poco respecto a Tatiana... a veces otorgar a las personas el beneficio de la duda no es una buena idea ...pero a pesar de todo...querido Al Nasser! en serio crees que te dejare salirte con la tuya tan facil... por favor... aquí el único que tiene que aprender a abrir bien los ojos eres tu... porque crees que hice capitana a Tatiana en lugar de Camus?

Aioros rie con la arrogancia que le caracteriza, deja entrever sus perlada sonrisa, y en su maliciosa mirada logro descifrar lo que en verdad trata de decirme.- ... Eres un inféliz Aioros! ... un día lo vas a pagar caro... ..- Call ended.

New York 9 pm, Waldorf Astoria, The Presidential Suite de los chicos Van Greek.

-Servicio a la habitación!- Kardia abrio la puerta, y lo único que escuchamos - Dégel!- vemos como el apuesto novio de nuestro hermano mayor es arrastrado al centro de la habitación por Kardia mismo, mientras este se lo come a besos.

Dégel trae nuestros pie de manzana y esta vestido como si fuera mesero del hotel por alguna extraña razón de la cual no tenemos como siempre la menor idea!

-Hola chicos!-Kardia ni siquiera lo deja respirar- Kardia... Kardia... ah... espera ... por favor! tenemos que hablar...

-Dégel ... es magnifico que estes aquí! -le susurra-... chicos les cedo mi tarta... ...comere mi postre en mi recamara!- Kardia toma a Dégel de la mano y lo arrastra hacia su cuarto.

Elina y yo nos quedamos solos en la mesa -Elina...siento envidia de Kardia... porque para el es siempre todo tan fácil?... Kardia es bueno en todo... en la escuela...en los negocios... en los deportes... para el siempre es tan fácil... hasta encontrar quien lo ame de verdad...

-Bichito vamos a empezar con eso de nuevo...

New York 9 pm, Waldorf Astoria, recamara de The Tower Suite.

-Vaya señor presidente parece que usted es un hombre muy valiente... eh?... se atrevío a mandar un mensaje de su última posición a través del sensor biometrico de Glass Watch- Tatiana es bastante cínica...demasiado para mi gusto.- Sabe bien que pensarán que es una trampa... no es así?- me pregunta con una sarcástica sonrisa.

-Se que en realidad es eso lo que tu y el tal Al Nasser querían.. no es así?- le pregunto con el mismo cínismo y sarcasmo que ella lo hace?- que yo enviará el mensaje?... o me equivoco?

-... y si lo sabe porque lo hizo?... porque lo envio?- la veo fijamente a los ojos - vaya Tatiana pense que eras mas lista...

-Aioros permitiría que lo matemos antes que revelarnos la ubicación de la...

Una llamada que entra a través de Glass Live la interrumpe. -Así que fuiste tu quien nos hackeo...Tatiana... que mierda crees que estas haciendo?! eh?

-Esa voz... no... no puede ser!... yo... yo te mate! yo misma te dispare...- se desconecta la comunicacíon, y sale de la recamara.

\- Abdul!... Abdul... - lo busca en todos partes y no esta en ningún lado.- Abdul... no esta Tatiana, el salio...

-Deuteros...

New York 9:30 pm, Waldorf Astoria, The Presidential Suite.

-Kardia!Kardia!... Kardiaaaaa!- Dégel me grita como si estuviera sordo. Estamos uno sobre el otro, me levanto y luego lo hace el.- Que te pasa ?... Dégel... llevamos días sin vernos... estoy preocupado por ti...te llamo y no contestas... no me digas que otra vez...

-Kardia esta es una misión ultrasecreta así que ni pienses que me vas a convencer de contarte todos los detalles como siempre... además no vine a ... a eso!... - Permanezco sentado en la cama, cruzo la pierna, los brazos y lo miro fijamente, sonrio de lado mientras lo veo caminar de acá para allá dentro de la habitación- Que trasero mas grande tienes... y tu cintura es tan...- lo tomo de una mano y lo aproximo hacia mi, quiero abrazarlo y sentir que todo ese cuerpo de escultural me pertenece solo a mi... a Kardia Van Greek!

\- Kardiaaaa! deja mi trasero... no me interrumpas!...esto es algo serio!... Tienen que irse de aquí en seguida... es peligroso...

 _I am thinking of you_

 _In my sleepless solitude tonight_

 _If it's wrong to love you_

 _Then my heart just won't let me be right_

 _'Cause I've drowned in you_

 _And I won't pull through_

 _Without you by my side_

-De que estas hablando... Dégel?... no entiendo... no podemos irnos... esta ciudad esta hecha un caos desde lo del presidente...y es tarde... adonde quieres que vayamos?... además porque tenemos que irnos?... -Veo a Dégel a los ojos, este me ve serio y por su semblante se que esta hablando muy en serio. -Que pasa Dégel?...será que esta vez me dejarás entender el porque de tanto misterio?! Que es lo que Milo, Elina y yo tenemos que ver en todo eso?!...

-Dégel permanece en silencio- Kardia yo...

-Mierda Dégel... Dime de una vez que sucede?...Milo esta enfermo! y Elina se va a preocupar!... no puedo sacarlos del hotel a estas horas de la noche...en medio de una ciudad que esta por arder en llamas! Nosotros no vamos a ningún lado! hasta que no me digas que esta pasando!

-Milo esta enfermo...?- Dégel me ve sorprendido y visiblemente preocupado.- Que ...que le pasa a Milo?, Kardia... que tiene Milo?

-Yo pregunte primero Dégel... Que es lo que mis hermanos y yo tenemos que ver en todo esto?...Dégel... por favor...

 _I'd give my all to have_

 _Just one more night with you_

 _I'd risk my life to feel_

 _Your body next to mine_

 _'Cause I can't go on_

 _Living in the memory of our song_

 _I'd give my all for your love tonight_

-Kardia... lo siento... pero ...tenemos que irnos! ...Kardia vamonos ahora! ... .. no hay tiempo para explicaciones! Ve por tus hermanos un abrigo, tu billetera y larguemonos de aquí ahora!... ... -Dégel me grita descontrolado.

\- No vamos a ningún lado Dégel! hasta que no me digas que esta pasando!...Mierda ! contigo todo siempre tiene que ser tan complicado! Por que tanto misterio? eh? contestame!- lo tomo de la cintura mientras lo veo a los ojos nuevamente, Dégel me ve dolido y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- De verdad quieres saber Kardia?... pues porque te amo! te amo ... Kardia ... me has hechizado en cuerpo y alma...no quisiera vivir un día mas lejos de tí... si quiero que salgamos de aquí ahora es porque no quiero que te pase nada ni a ti, ni a los que amas... entiende por favor!- Mi mirada se hunde en la belleza de la suya, siento lágrimas en mis mejillas, lo abrazo...- Dégel... yo también te amo Dégel, te adoro! y no quisiera jamás separarme de ti... tu y mis hermanos son todo para mí...

 _Baby can you feel me_

 _Imagining I'm looking in your eyes_

 _I can see you clearly_

 _Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

 _And yet you're so far_

 _Like a distant star_

 _I'm wishing on tonight_

 _Give my all for your love_

 _Tonight_

De repente la puerta se abre, Milo asoma por ella algo preocupado... - Están bien?... escuchamos como si discutían?... -Todo bien...Bichito ponte una bufanda y toma tu abrigo, dile a Elina que vamos a salir...

New York, Waldorf Astoria 10 pm

Son casi las 10 pm, entramos al Waldorf Astoria sin problema alguno, sin embargo el resto de las fuerzas especiales vienen en camino. No podemos poner sobreaviso a la administración del hotel, eso pondría en riesgo la vida del presidente y todo el operativo. Además de acuerdo a Glass Net, en estos momentos aquí en el hotel se encuentran dos de nuestros agentes que tienen como misión proteger a alguien mas, del éxito de su misión dependerá el éxito del operativo.

Eso comprobaría mi teoría, el verdadero objetivo de Abdul Karim es alguien mas... y se encuentra también aquí en el hotel!

Ave Fénix debe poner a salvo a esa persona, cruza el lobby del hotel completamente desaparecibido, el agente 008 todavía luce impecable en su oscuro traje de sastre. Yo me encamino por una de las puertas de emergencia, el lugar debe estar repleto de los secuaces de Abdul Karim, no puedo permitir ser visto.

-Guerrero de Hielo a Ave Fénix!... 008 puedes observar algo extraño en el lobby?

-Solo unos cuantos tipos con facciones similares a las del fugitivo señor.

\- Bien Fénix ten cuidado! ve y cumple con tu misión!... Cambio y fuera.

Me encamino hacia The Tower, es desde allí donde la la ultima posición del presidente fue rastreada por ese satelite ruso y por Glass Net. Nuevamente sincronizo mis Glass, y esta vez tengo éxito!

-Comadante Aioros aquí Camus Agente 007 reportandose! Guerrero de Hielo a cuartel general!

-Camus!... hasta que apareces... a donde mierdas te metes?

-Señor...me dirijo hacia una de las torres del Waldorf Astoria... rescataré al presidente y capturaré a Al Nasser!

-Vaya Camus no dejas de sorprenderme estas herido y andas por allí como si nada... mas te vale que me traigas con vida a ese malnacido quiero estrangularlo con mis propias manos! ... y con la puta haz lo que te apetezca! es toda tuya!- call ended.

Recibo una señal ...el Glass Watch del presidente!... no!... pero me estoy acercando... la señal se vuelve mas fuerte en el gps.

 _'Cause there's a side to you_

 _That I never knew, never knew,_

 _All the things you'd say,_

 _They were never true, never true,_

 _And the games you'd play_

 _You would always win, always win._

 _But I set fire to the rain,_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

 _Well, it burned while I cried_

 _'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!_

-Tatiana! ...el Glass de Tatiana! -Así que fuiste tu quien nos hackeo...-mientras sincronizo mis glass con los suyos -Tatiana... que mierda crees que estas haciendo?! eh?

-Esa voz... no... no puede ser!... yo... yo te mate! yo misma te dispare...

 _I set fire to the rain_

 _And I threw us into the flames_

 _When it fell, something died_

 _'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!_

 _Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

 _That heart you caught must be waiting for you_

 _Even now when we're already over_

 _I can't help myself from looking for you._

Hello, siento la demora... esta de regreso! Gracias por sus reviews!


	7. Die Another Day

Hola!

canciones Madonna: Die Another Day, Camila: Besame, Cristian Castro: Volver Amar

Datos importantes: La Central Intelligence Agency o CIA realmente fue fundada en 1947

La Base Naval de Pearl Harbor aún hoy en día aloja la flota de barcos de guerra mas grande EE UU.

Azrael Abou Yaria: es el termino que en la religion musulmana y cultura arabe se utiliza para referirse al Ángel de la Muerte.

Glass Net Zodiac Map: es un concepto de mi autoría, pero quisiera decirles que lo que me inspiro fue el concepto del Mapa del Merodeador, se acuerdan? Tomo III: Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban, en el mapa se podía ver todos los nombres verdaderos de cualquiera que entrará a Hogwarts, pero aquí solo pueden ver los alias porque los agentes no se conocen casi por el nombre, pero para saber el nombre verdadero de algun alias desconocido tienes que buscar en Glass Net!...

New York 10 pm, Waldorf Astoria, The Tower

-Esa voz... no... no puede ser!... yo... yo te mate! yo misma te dispare...- se desconecta la comunicacíon, y sale de la recamara.

\- Abdul!... Abdul... - lo busca en todos partes y no esta en ningún lado.- Abdul... no esta Tatiana, el salio...

-Deuteros...

-Te dije que Abdul salio, a donde crees que vas?- Deuteros la ve fijamente como interrogandose que sera lo siguiente que va a hacer.

Los observo desde el lugar donde estoy amarrado, yo también deseo ver cual será su siguiente movimiento. Se perfectamente que la ayuda viene en camino, aunque se que mi seguridad no es la prioridad en este momento... sino la tuya!

-Bichito vamos a empezar con eso de nuevo...- mi hermana me ve seria- .. y si lo dices por Saga... desde ya te digo Milo! olvidate de una vez de ese cerdo malnacido!... sabes?...cuando escuche las noticias esta tarde...acerca de lo que había sucedido... no es que me alegre... pero la verdad..se lo tiene bien merecido!

-Honestamente yo también me impresione... yo no lo odio... no podría Elina!...y aunque siento lo que paso, no lo quiero volver a ver... jamas..

-Eso será lo mejor. Además... te acuerdas de lo que Kardia te prometio?- levanta la ceja con malicia-... mañana veremos que hacer para que encuentres a ese chico que conociste hoy...- viendome con cara de picardía- para ser honesta bichito... si que esta como quiere! - se muerde el labio inferior - se ve que hace mucho ejercicio... tenía unos brazotes,y que piernas! y esas nalgotas! ahhhh! es tan alto... tan sexy... !

-Deja de poner cara de pervertida! Yo lo vi primero! - creo que mis ojos son dos llamaradas de fuego en este momento.

-jajajajajajaajaja! calmate bicho! ya lo se!...

- _Que pasa Dégel?...será que esta vez me dejarás entender el porque de tanto misterio?! Que es lo que Milo, Elina y yo tenemos que ver en todo eso?!...Mierda Dégel... Dime de una vez que sucede?_...- Elina creo que estan discutiendo...

\- Nooo! y ahora que con esos dos?!...ve a ver bichito... mientras yo voy a darme un baño tibio... buena falta me hace!... y tu también deberías de darte uno! Te ayudará a dormir mejor...- Elina se va a su recamara.

Abro la puerta de la habitación de Kardia y me asomo- Están bien?... escuchamos como si discutían?... -Todo bien...Bichito ponte una bufanda y toma tu abrigo, dile a Elina que vamos a salir...

-... Elina se esta dando un baño Kardia..., pero adonde vamos?

-Te lo explicare en el camino Milo, ve rapido y pidele que se vista... tenemos que irnos cuanto antes!

-Kardia... pasa algo?- el me ve con un semblante preocupado -Apurate Milo, ya te dije que te lo dire en el camino...

Me veo en el espejo y arreglo mi largo cabello en una coleta y luego en un moño, al fin tendre tiempo para estar a solas y descansar...hora de relajarse en la banera! Honestamente ser hermana de Kardia y Milo es bastante cansado...estamos todo el tiempo de acá para allá! pero juntos al final de cuentas... así como se lo prometimos a papá!

-Ahhh!...Papá si tan solo estuvieras aquí! Todo sería mas facil... no sabes cuanta falta nos haces... especialmente a Milo...

\- Elina! estas vestida?!- Milo me saca de mis pensamientos...ser una chica y tener dos hermanos puede ser algo molesto cuando no estas vestida, sobre todo cuando sabes que ambos tienen la pésima costumbre de ir de aquí para allá..- Bichito , no molestes! te dije que quería relajarme un rato! - para mi desdicha Milo abre la puerta del baño de repente - Que crees que haces maldito pervertido?!- me cubro los senos con ambas manos como puedo.- Largo de aquí!

-Ahh!...Pues solo vine a decirte que tendrás que dejar tu momento spa para luego, porque vamos a salir! Así que vistete rápido!- con una voz entrecortada y llena de pánico, la expresión de la cara de Milo es literalmente de terror! como si estuviera hablando con la niña del exorcista! y yo... pues lo disfruto increíblemente mientras me aguanto la risa!, mientras Milo se sale del baño cubriendose los ojos con ambas manos.

-Déjame adivinar?... idea de Kardia!... ayyyyy! pero me va escuchar! que se cree?!-

-No te desquites conmigo!

-Kardiaaaaaaa!...

Debo esperar el momento exacto para entrar a la suite del presidente. En la Torre hay tres suites la del presidente es la del fondo del pasillo, sincronizo mis datos con la computadora del cuartel general e inmediatamente me despliega todo el menu y la información de Glass Net Zodiac Map. Uno de mis compañeros se encuentra ya en el objetivo y el otro acaba de llegar, pero la imagen muestra algo extraño...

-Dama de Hielo...Tatiana, Gemini 2...Deuteros y Double Face...el presidente estan en la suite principal de la torre, y en la suite contigua... los chicos Van Greek, el Mago del Hielo y el Agua... Degel, Ave Fenix... Ikki en las escaleras aun?, pero ese otro ... Azrael Abou Yaria... ?

Tomo mi bufanda color rojo y el sobretodo color gris , combinan muy bien con estos jeans, mis converse rojos, y mi playera de Nightwish... mi banda favorita! Me veo al espejo... y como siempre luzco apuesto...pero un grito me interrumpe - Milo apurate! ...

\- ...Kardia ya se impaciento!- así que decido ir a apresurar a Elina, pero antes de salir regreso por mi Iphone y mis llaves, levanto la vista para darme una última mirada en el espejo... y solo alcanzo a sentir como una mano fuerte me tapa la boca, tengo miedo y me pongo muy nervioso...empiezo a sentir aquel fuerte dolor en el pecho... un hombre me sujeta por los brazos, y en una de sus manos tiene una jeringa apuntandome directo al cuello, mientras acaricia con sus labios mi rostro rozandome con su espesa barba, el contacto hace que mi piel se estremezca de terror...esa cara me parece conocida...esos ojos verdes...siento una fuerte y ardiente punzada en el cuello... ..luego otra mas dolorosa en el pecho...me cuesta respirar...- yo..te te conoz...co..- en un hilo de voz

-Buenas noches Milo Van Greek... ... - silencio... oscuridad.

Empiezo a buscar en el listado oficial de agentes de la CIA, Glass Net Zodiac Map muestra la localización de cualquier agente de la CIA donde quiera que se encuentre, y viceversa sie ingresas coordenadas geograficas te mostrará cuantos agentes se encuentran en esa area... como nos conocemos casi por nuestros verdaderos nombres, el creador de Glass Net decidio que fueran nuestros alias los nombres que Glass Net Zodiac Map mostrará en pantalla, permitiendote conocer el nombre a través de los registros biometricos de todo aquel que alguna vezen su vida haya sido parte de la Central Intelligence Agency desde la fundación en 1947.

Toda la información recopilada en carpetas y archivos de papel fue destruída hace unos años atrás por el Director General y predecesor del Comandante Aioros... el Escorpión Dorado!, solo unos cuantos registros quedaron vigentes y resguardados algunos en The Pentagon, otros en el Area 51, y otros quien sabe donde...creo que es un secreto que el Escorpión Dorado se llevo a la tumba como tantos otros...

En la historia de la CIA, Glass Net solo ha sido hackeada dos veces, y las dos por ex-miembros, la primera por alguien que buscaba traficar con información confidencial, y la segunda esta noche por... -Tatiana!

Si mis sospechas son ciertas dentro de poco sabré que demonios estan buscando en realidad, como para atreverse a querer desatar casi la Tercera Guerra Mundial!

Abdul Karim Al Nasser esta buscando algo muy importante... algo que le dará poder incluso sobre Estados Unidos y la ONU...

Glass Net esta apunto de terminar la busqueda en los registros de todos los agentes, antiguos y nuevos, retirados o muertos... ... - et voilà! ... Azrael Abou Yaria... c'est impossible!... Abdul Karim Mohammed Al Nasser... esta en el la habitación de los chicos Van Greek...

No tengo tiempo para pensar... ...

Unos tipos muy altos vestidos de negro y con turbante me cierran el paso, entrecierro los ojos... no ha sido un buen día! y...- no permitire que estos imbéciles interfieran en mi misión!

-Es claro que solo quieren hacerme perder tiempo... seguro para que alguien mas lo gane!

Como soy hombre de pocas palabras y cero paciencia, paso de largo y cuando siento que el que parece el jefe va darme el primer golpe por la espalda me volteo y lo halo del brazo, lanzandole por encima del pasamanos al vacío... los otros tipos se me van encima, una patada, dos que mas da!

Saco mi arma y con una certera ráfaga, me tiro a tres de un solo, mientras corro hasta la cima de las escaleras, una ráfaga mas...dos muertos mas... que mas me da! Cuando otros tipos se aproximan por el frente para tratar de acorralarme me lanzo girando en el aire sobre una mesa y sobre un piano, me dirijo hacia las escaleras del pasillo final que me dirigen a la torre donde debo encontrarme con Dégel!

-Ikki! que sucede?! Guerrero de Hielo a Ave Fénix! conteste !

-Estos malditos están tratando de hacerme perder tiempo, son muchos!

-Ave Fénix date prisa! tienes que dirigirte inmediatamente a la habitación de los Van Greek ... Abdul Karim se encuentra alli ahora! ...repito el fugitivo se encuentra en el objetivo uno!

-Inmediatamente Señor!

-Kardia que llevas alli? apurate!

-Los pasaportes, algunas tarjetas de credito, algo de efectivo, mi Iphone y lo mas importante... las medicinas de Milo.- Elina entra a mi cuarto cruzada de brazos, vestida sencilla y el cabello en un moño - Kardia que pasa?... donde esta Milo?... vengo de su cuarto y no esta...ya lo busque en todas partes...

-Dégel... - Dégel me ve preocupado - Milo... -silencio. Salimos de la habitación rapidamente, y alli frente a la puerta principal un hombre muy extraño se encuentra allí parado me apunta con una pistola, mientras veo como sostiene con su otro brazo el cuerpo inconsciente de Milo...

Sin darnos tiempo a pensar o actuar, repentinamente dispara directo hacia uno de los lujosos candelabros en el centro de la sala de estar! En ese momento una espantosa detonación se escucha, la nube de la explosión llena la habitación, hay llamas a nuestro alrededor, me siento muy aturdido... y lo ultimo que alcanzo a divisar al otro lado de las llamas es a ... Elina!...sentada con las rodillas entre los brazos llorando... - Milo... Kardia... - la escucho decir, pero Milo no esta ya por ningún lado!... unos hombres vestidos de negro con barba y turbante entran y la toman de los brazos por la fuerza arrastrandola!- Nooooo! Kardia nooo! Milo... ayudenme!

-Elina... Milo...- siento las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas - te falle papá...

Una explosión se escucha en la suite contigua a la del presidente, la habitación de los Van Greek!...llego a la entrada y lo único que puedo ver es una puerta resquebrajada... llamas por todas partes, y entre el humo y el caos diviso dos figuras inconscientes en una de las esquinas de la habitación ...- Dégel!

-Dégel!... - empiezo a sacudir el cuerpo de mi primo para que despierte. - Mierda Dégel despierta! estas bien?!

-..Cofcof cof! los dos allí tendidos despiertan tosiendo sin parar, realmente el humo es insoportable. - Tenemos que salir ahora! esta habitación va volar en cualquier momento en pedazos! - Ambos se ponen de pie al mismo tiempo, y tan rápido como podemos salimos de la habitación hasta el corredor...una vez afuera el chico de cabellos azulinos oscuros casi azabaches me miraba fijamente sorprendido... - Tu... tu... eres...

En ese momento yo también le reconocí! Aquel joven era el hermano del chico al que le había salvado la vida en la mediodia frente a Broadway Theather... mientras yo le miraba, no pude evitar poner la atención en sus ojos... esos ojos azules eran identicos a aquellas turquesas que me miraban con tanta dulzura... , en ese momento recorde su nombre, el mismo lo había mencionado..."Milo querrá agradecerte..." ... Milo!... si Milo!...

-Kardia estas bien?- escucho a Dégel preguntar antes de que yo pueda mediar palabra. Frente a ambos Kardia estalla en llanto y se abraza inconsolablemente a Dégel... mi intuición me dice claro lo que sucede.

-No te preocupes!... Nosotros iremos por ellos... el no se atrevería a hacerles nada... eso te lo aseguro!...

Cuando todo esto empezó en la mediodía entendí perfectamente que no es mas que un teatrito montado por Al Nasser solo para conseguir lo que quiere, y Aioros lo sabía bien... el hijo de perra me uso de carnada!... aunque cometio un pequeño error de calculo... nunca se imagino que el verdadero objetivo y yo estaríamos en la habitación contigua...

Mientras ellos dos dudan uno del otro, yo me dispongo a hacer un movimiento. No pondré a ese par sobre aviso. Haaa! si... soy el presidente de los Estados Unidos de América... pero antes de convertirme en un sucio y corrupto político, fui un marine capitán de la base naval de Pearl Harbor, condecorado quien sabe cuantas veces por la US' Army heads up por mi valentía en quien sabe ya no me acuerdo cuantas misiones. En pocas palabras... tengo entrenamiento militar y se como salir de situaciones como esta a la perfección!

En silencio logro soltarme, pero no hago ni un movimiento en falso...aún no es el momento! Cuando estoy a punto de actuar, escucho la voz de Abdul Karim afuera!...y los gritos de súplica de una chica - Por favor ... nooo!- el hijo de puta ya regreso!... entra a la habitación donde me tienen "cautivo"... mis ojos no creen lo que ven!... el muy imbécil trae a rastras consigo el cuerpo inconsciente de alguien...de alguien muy especial para mi!

Tira el cuerpo a la cama y detrás de el, unos hombres sujetan a la chica... Elina!, esta grita desesperadamente ...- Maldito! que le hiciste?!... - a una señal del arabe, los tipos la sueltan y esta corre hacia la cama -Milo... despierta!... Milo...

Abdul me ve primero a mi y luego a la chica y a su hermano dandome la espalda - Ya Saga! ..deja de fingir que aun sigues amarrado! de verdad crees que me voy a tragar el cuento... de que el gran "Double Face" Saga Gemelli se va dejar matar tan fácil...!, .me pongo de pie para verlo de frente a los ojos cual alto soy, camino despacio hacia el...

-Eres un hijo de puta Abdul!...déjalos en paz!

-No, no, no, no!... esto apenas comienza mi querido Saga la noche es joven!... además faltan invitados aún!...- con un sarcasmo que me provoca apretarme los puños y querer darle un puñetazo en la cara!

-Deja de hacer chistecitos conmigo Ali Baba! Que te hace pensar que ellos pueden darte lo que quieres? eh?

-Fácil! si Estados Unidos se niega o simplemente no lo saben... Kardia, el mayor de los hermanos tendrá que decirmelo...

-A ver... si!... vas a matar a Milo y a Elina si no lo hace! verdad?

-Sigues siendo inteligente!... me encanta hablar con personas que me entienden a la perfección!...

-Hartate mierda, pendejo!

\- Bueno nuestra fiesta de té...esta por comenzar "Señor presidente..."...

-Dégel no tienes otra arma?- Dégel lo ve sorprendido.- para que quieres un arma Kardia?

-Yo voy con ustedes... .. y cuando le ponga las manos encima...

-Tu no vas a ningún lado!- escucho a mi primo gritarle. - Kardia... no voy a permitir que te arriesgues, ya basta! se que es difícil para ti... pero te juro que todo va salir bien! además Camus tiene razón... el no puede hacerles daño...

Un grupo de efectivos del FBI y otros agentes de la CIA entran al pasillo donde nos encontramos comandada por Ave Fénix. Dégel se acerca a ellos - Pegaso! Andromeda! por favor llevenlo hacia el lugar acordado - son las instrucciones que reciben. -Enseguida!

-Dégel! ... - Kardia se niega a irse - son mis hermanos!

-Si, y tu eres mi novio!... y la seguridad de ustedes era mi responsabilidad! he fallado Kardia y ahora debo tomar la mejor decisión para sacarlos de allí!... por favor sal de aquí!... no entiendes que no quiero perderte! - Kardia que se encontraba de espaldas se vuelve hacia Dégel sin pensarlo- Yo tampoco quiero perderte...- se funden en un beso que para ellos parece interminable.

\- Dégel es hora! Ave Fénix estas listo?!

Me despierto en un lugar desconocido, la cabeza me da vueltas, y todo alrededor es algo borroso - Bichito!... -es la voz de Elina?... esta llorando?- siento esa ardiente punzada en el pecho, no puedo articular palabra alguna, un ligero quejido es lo único que sale de mi boca- aw...

-Vaya, vaya!... Wake up Sleepy Beauty!... -escucho a alguien gritarme, cuandode repente siento que me toma por los cabellos .- awww...- el dolor que siento en el pecho se vuelve mas insoportable - Suel..ta...me - la princesa desperto!... vamos empezar de una buena vez!

-Levantese usted su Alteza Real Milo Van Greek! ...

-Sueltalo!- escucho a una tercera voz gritar.

\- Ni un paso mas los dos! - el tipo me ve con odio y frente a mi solo veo a mi hermana que llora y es sujetada por un par de sujetos extraños vestidos de manera similar al que me hala del cabello y me apunta en la cabeza con una pistola.-si no, lo mato!

A pesar del fuerte dolor, mi vista empieza a aclararse, noto que mi hermana esta en peligro, y debo hacer algo para que salgamos de allí, pero me siento demasiado debil y por mas que lo intento mi cuerpo no me responde.

Una explosión se escucha afuera...

-Sueltalo... Abdul por favor... -esa otra voz, que de nuevo pide que me suelten.. - alzó la mirada hacia el otro lado y allí esta el ... Saga!...el presidente de los Estados Unidos!

Una ráfaga de disparos nos recibe al cruzar el umbral de la puerta con giros magistrales al estilo capoeira, y fuertes puntapies muy al estilo de las artes marciales nos quitamos a la mayoría de encima. Aquella habitación era enorme! La ventaja... yo la conocía como la palma de mi mano, porque cada vez que el presidente viene a New York se queda en el Waldorf Astoria y en esta misma habitación!

 _I'm gonna wake up, yes and no_

 _I'm gonna kiss some part of_

 _I'm gonna keep this secret_

 _I'm gonna close my body now_

-Hasta que llegan!

-Deuteros! -gritamos a coro- estaba harto de seguir fingiendo que estoy de lado de estos!-, nos grita mientras le dispara a un arabe barbón en la cabeza- Mon Dieu!- exclamamos a coro con Dégel , mientras esquivamos a otro par de sujetos, se arma practicamente la guerra de Troya allí adentro...somos cuatro contra mas de veinte...aunque a decir verdad esto sería mas bien la batalla de las Thermopilas!...donde soy el comandante en jefe, pero no creo que Leonidas haya sido pelirrojo!

 _I guess, die another day_

 _I guess, die another day_

 _I guess, die another day_

 _I guess, die another day_

De repente en una de las esquinas de la habitación la distingo... allí con los brazos cruzados y una pierna apoyada en la pared... esa mirada fría siento que me penetra... el reencuentro inesperado! dirijo mi mirada hacia ella... mis aguamarinas y sus marrones se encuentran ...su cabellera azabache le cae sobre su moreno rostro... -Camus!- en un susurro imperceptible.

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _(Another day)_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _(Another day)_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _(Another day)_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _Sigmund Freud_

 _Analyze this_

 _Analyze this_

 _Analyze this_

Al darse cuenta que la he escuchado se despega de la pared y empuña su arma dispara hacia una lámpara y una explosión llena la habitación, entre el humo y polvo apenas si distingo a los otros, pero lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar son mas disparos... -Fénix! - Ikki tiene un fusil de uso militar exclusivo en sus manos, y al parecer ha matado hasta el último.

-Oye estos son de los que se robaron de Guantanamo!- escucho a Fénix decir - demonos prisa! -termina, mientras de una patada derriba la puerta de la habitación.

Elina POV

De un fuerte golpe alguien derriba la puerta, una nube de humo y polvo llena la habitación seguro por la explosión que escuche afuera. Veo como el tipo que sujeta a mi hermano permanece inmutable frente a nosotros. Una sonrisa burlona se dibuja en su rostro- Bien estamos todos!

En ese momento desvio un poco la mirada hacia un lado, de quien sabe donde la mujer que había visto afuera cuando me traían a la fuerza se dirige hacia mi con un arma en la mano, sin darme cuenta alguien me sujeta con ambos brazos por la espalda y me lanza hacia el piso - estas bien?- siento unos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, escucho una ronca y varonil voz, y allí con el ceño fruncido un mechon azulino de su corta cabellera cubre su rostro, dejando entrever una pequeña cicatriz en la frente, unas preciosas gemas azules me observan. - ... que hombre tan apuesto!

 _Llegas a mi vida como un sol_

 _Como la suave transparencia del amor_

 _Como el aroma de la brisa en la mañana_

 _Borrando para siempre mi dolor_

 _Volver a amar una vez más_

 _Nacer de nuevo en ti_

 _En tu mirar_

 _Llenando con tu luz_

 _Las sombras de mi soledad_

No puedo dejar de verle, es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido - estas bien?-pregunta de nuevo- yo... yo... si ... estoy bien... -estallo en llanto!- ayudanos por favor!

Camus POV

Ikki abrío de un golpe la puerta, los cuatro entramos juntos a la habitación. Entre el humo de la explosión, alcanzo a distinguir a Abdul Karim parado en el centro sosteniendo a Milo con uno de sus brazos y apuntandole directo en la sien derecha! -Bien estamos todos! - Una odiosa y sarcástica sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, mientras Fénix intercepta a Tatiana en dirección a la hermana de Milo, se lanza sobre ella y evita que esta pueda si quiera acercarsele.

 _I'm gonna break the cycle_

 _I'm gonna shake up the system_

 _I'm gonna destroy my ego_

 _I'm gonna close my body now_

A pesar de eso, Al Nasser sigue teniendo el control, Milo luce bastante mal, su sonriente rostro de mediodía se encuentra muy pálido, su mirada tan tierna y tan llena de luz de mas temprano se ve apagada. Milo levanta débilmente la cabeza como puede, y dirige su mirada hacia mi, lo alcanzo suavemente a escuchar - Tu...de nuevo.. tu estas aquí! - mientras me sonrie con dulzura.

-Milo... -susurro, sin apartar mi mirada de la de el, se hace un silencio entre nosotros, no puedo mas que devolverle la sonrisa, simplemente no lo entiendo... con Milo todo es tan espontaneo...esa sonrisa, esa tierna mirada se encienden por breves segundos de nuevo, encendiendo mi corazón que se encuentra hecho polvo...

Por alguna razón que no entiendo siento el deseo de lanzarme en sus brazos, sabía que en ese momento su vida estaba toda en mis manos, sabía que yo era quien debía salvarle... pero algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo...algo que había notado desde el momento que desperté después de que casi me matan en la mediodía...era como si el.. Milo! ... tan vulnerable en aquel momento se hubiera convertido en mi fuerza...como si el recuerdo de su mirada me hubiera traído de nuevo a la vida... dandome una razón para seguir adelante...una razón para vivir...

Sus turquesas me decían tanto y nada al mismo tiempo, - yo quería verte de nuevo... -le escucho decir, en casi un hilo de voz - ...quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi... - Pero que tiernos!... mirenlos como se ven!... - Abdul Karim nos interrumpe!

-Sueltalo por favor. - le pido con un tono de voz muy calmado, al notar que Milo esta ya bastante alterado.

 _I think I'll find another way_

 _There's so much more to know_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _It's not my time to go_

 _For every sin, I'll have to pay_

 _I've come to work, I've come to play_

 _I think I'll find another way_

 _It's not my time to go_

-Vaya Tatiana que rápido se olvidarón de ti!... ... aunque honestamente! debo reconocer que los gustos de Camus han mejorado mucho!... mira que diferencia... tu una chiquilla insignificante como podría competir con este dios griego! - el maldito empieza a manosear a Milo con la mano que no sostiene la pistola - No puedo culparte Camus!

-Ca... Ca mus... eres francés?- Milo parecía estar algo fuera de la realidad, creo que había perdido la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor

-Si... soy francés... a ver Milo... por favor ...

-Abdul Karim! Deja tus depravaciones para otro momento! ...como el presidente no quiere decirnos a donde se encuentra... tal vez Milo si nos lo diga... y si el no lo sabe... su hermano mayor tendrá que saberlo y decirnoslo...sino quiere que el rubiecito se muera!. -Tatiana se acerca al presidente apuntandole amenazadoramente.

-Deja de apuntarme!...tu crees que si supiera a donde escondió el Escorpión Dorado a _La Diosa de la Victoria_... no te lo hubiera dicho ya! ...con tal de que los dejarás en paz!

-Ese es el problema señor presidente que ustedes no saben!... -se vuelve hacia Milo quien no despega la mirada de mi y le pregunta - a donde escondió el Escorpíón Dorado a la Diosa de la Victoria?... Dímelo ahora!

Abdul Karim suelta a Milo y lo empuja hacia Tatiana, este apenas si puede sostenerse en pie, y parece volver a la realidad gracias a los gritos de ella. - Ay noooo! creo que Tatiana se enojo... se puso celosa Camus... siempre lo supe ! en el fondo, muy en el fondo te sigue amando... - el sarcasmo de este tipo es de lo mas detestable.

-Vaya Milo...eres todo un rompecorazones, traes a Cami de un ala! ... ahora...contesta la pregunta que te hizo Tatiana!... a donde esta?... y no me digas que no sabes porque no te creo!

-Deja a mi hermano por favor!... nosotros no sabemos de que estas hablando! que quieres? dinero?... ahora tenemos mucho... te daremos la cantidad que quieras pero sueltalo...- Elina se había puesto en pie con ayuda de Ikki.

-Pobre niña ingenua!... de verdad... crees que todo en este mundo se arregla con dinero?...Lo que quiero es mucho mas valioso que tu mugroso dinero!

-Una vez mas Milo! adonde esta la diosa de la victoria, a donde la escondió tu padre? ... maldita sea! - Tatiana grita furiosa, y Abdul la ve preocupado - Que mierda te pasa estúpida! no ves que si lo matas ... todo se ira a la mierda! ... Controla tus celos!

-No se de que hablas... -entre sollozos. Tatiana ve a Milo con odio, veo una gruesas lagrimas rodar de sus ojos marrones, carga la pistola y cuando se dispone a tirar del gatillo para matarlo, ante la mirada estupefacta del arabe y de todos los presentes, me lanzo entre ambos, mientras cubro a Milo con mi cuerpo, y le disparo a Tatiana a sangre fría!

No tengo tiempo para ver que sucede con ella, porque de repente noto que el arabe me apunta y me dispara, logro esquivar la bala, mientras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos como puedo tiro del gatillo y le asesto dos disparos a Abdul Karim, uno en el pecho y el otro... en la cabeza!...Abdul Karim cae herido al piso... en cuanto a Tatiana...lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver ...es su silueta parada en el marco de la puerta, dirige su mirada cargada de odio hacia Milo, una mirada anegada en lagrimas es lo único que la acompaña, y luego me ve fijamente con tristeza ... - Cami... te amo... - susurra mientras desaparece, mis compañeros van tras ella.

 _I guess, die another day_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _I guess, die another day_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _I think I'll find another way_

 _There's so much more to know_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _It's not my time to go_

 _I guess, die another day_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

 _I guess, die another day_

 _I guess I'll die another day_

Milo y yo caímos al piso uno sobre el otro... -Este día no moriremos...-pero esta vez es el quien cae sobre mi! Nuestras miradas se encuentran, sus turquesas reflejan aquella dulzura y pureza que tanto me habían cautivado en nuestro primer encuentro ... - Camus... estas aquí!- mientras siento su abrazo rodear mi cuello, como puedo trato de incoporarme, siento la humedad de sus lágrimas rozar mi mejilla...

-Como te encuentras ... Milo, no es así?... -el asiente con la cabeza y me dedica una sonrisa, pero es mas que evidente que no esta bien. Milo sigue abrazado a mi, - Te ayudo a levantarte... - lo levanto muy despacio, estando ya los dos en pie uno frente al otro, se separa de mi abrazo, con sus dedos acaricia mi mejilla, la distancia entre nosotros es cada vez mas corta puedo sentir su agitada respiración, nuestras miradas colisionan una vez mas, son como el mar queriendo alcanzar el cielo con la fuerza de sus olas. Estoy perdido en la belleza de esas turquesas... de aquellos cabellos tan rubios con el sol...

 _Bésame, como si el mundo se acabara después_

 _Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

 _Bésame, sin razon, por que quiere el corazón_

 _Bésame_

 _Siénteme, en el viento_

 _Mientras yo, muero lento_

 _Bésame, sin motivos,_

 _Y estare, siempre contigo_

Las manos de Milo estan sobre mi cintura, sin notarlo antes me percato que una de mis manos esta en la suya y la otra sobre su pecho... la humedad de sus lagrimas esta allí aun, la distancia entre nuestros labios desaparece... sus labios rozan suavemente los míos...la piel se me eriza con su solo toque...con su solo tacto, no lo puedo evitar...de la manera mas sincera y natural corresponde a sus caricias muy suaves y ligeras, aquel tierno y dulce beso se vuelve mas profundo, permito que sus labios tomen el control, siento su dulce paladar endulzar el mío...y así estuvimos por un momento que parecio eterno...hasta que no quedo aire...le dedico una sonrisa - Camus... no te vayas... quedate conmigo... por favor... te amo...-le escucho decir, mientras me acaricia la mejilla con sus dedos por última vez antes de desvanecerse en mis brazos. - Milo...yo también... te amo...

 _Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después_

 _Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

 _Bésame, sin razon, por que quiere el corazón_

 _Bésame_

 _Bésame_

 _Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después_

 _Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

 _Bésame, sin razon, por que quiere el corazón_

 _Bésame_

POV Milo

El tipo ese esta loco! pero la mujer esa que entro de repente es obvio que lo esta aún mas! grita como loca! la cabeza me va explotar! me pregunta por cosas de las que no tengo la menor idea...cosas que tienen que ver con papá?... no lo se!-No se de que hablas... -le contesto débilmente.

El sujeto ese con facciones como arabes es el mismo de mediodía del que Camus me salvo!... él y esa mujer me tratan con desprecio y odio! como si yo les hubiera quitado algo. Escucho las voces de los demás pero cada vez entiendo menos lo que pasa... me siento muy mal, y solo quisiera poder dormir un poco... el dolor en el pecho es cada mas agudo, es un dolor que me quema desde adentro...

Miro como de nuevo esa mujer me apunta a la cabeza y creo que carga la pistola... me matará?... pero cuando esta a punto de dispararme, siento como el abrazo de Camus me rodea, y me cubre con su cuerpo... me toma entre sus brazos... clavo mis cielos en sus aguamarinas, y me sujeto de su cintura...solo escucho disparos y gritos... caemos al piso abrazados.-Este día no moriremos...- me dice para tranquilizarme.

Mis ojos perdidos en los suyos, sus ojos tan llenos de alegría en la mediodía estaban ensombrecidos por un dejo de tristeza... "estas bien" quería preguntar pero las palabras no salían de mis labios. No importa estas aquí ahora...- Camus... estas aquí! - y eso me basta y me sobra, no quiero que te vayas... por favor... nuestro abrazo continua.

Se incorpora lento, conmigo aún sobre el. -Como te encuentras... Milo, no es así?- Nuevamente solo puedo asentir con la cabeza, pero le obsequio la mejor de mis sonrisas. -Te ayudo a levantarte...

 _Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después_

 _Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

 _Bésame, sin razon, por que quiere el corazón_

 _Bésame_

 _Bésame_

 _Bésame, como si el mundo de acabara después_

 _Bésame, y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_

 _Bésame, sin razon, por que quiere el corazón_

 _Bésame_

Estando allí cara a cara una vez de pie, nuestras miradas se vuelven una, caigo en el encanto de tus ojos, de esa cascada de cabellos rojizos, no te has dado cuenta... tu mano esta en mi cintura y la otra en mi pecho, delicadamente rodeo tu cintura con mis manos... la distancia no existe mas...mis labios capturan la dulzura de los tuyos, no quiero sentirte lejos, solo quiero que te quedes y este mágico momento dure para siempre... siento como tu piel vibra a mi contacto , te dejas llevar por mis caricias... tus labios se vuelven míos y los míos solo tuyos...seguimos perdidos en la magia de nuestro momento... hasta que el aire se nos acaba... te rozo la mejilla con mi mano... - Camus... no te vayas... quédate conmigo... por favor... te amo...

Oscuridad.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos pronto! primero Dios!

Próximo capítulo: El Escorpión Dorado


	8. Aeneas: El Escorpión Dorado (Gaiden)

Hola! Estos recuerdos son importantes en el pasado de Milo... siento la demora.

Aeneas: El Escorpion Dorado

Central Intelligence Agency

Classified File

The Golden Scorpion... El Escorpión Dorado

Name: Aeneas Van Greek

Age: 34

Born : Milos, Greece; November 1964

Death: April 1998; Santorini, Greece

Reasons: Killed in action.

-... Archivos clasificados, El Escorpión Dorado! Quien sabe cuantos secretos este cabrón se llevo a la tumba! Creo que me morire y jamás llegare a saberlo!... Tienes idea de todo lo que eso implica?... Abdul Karim cruzó la delgada linea roja...hay cosas que jamás debieron quedar al descubierto...

8 de Noviembre de 1995

Hoy es un día del todo importante, mi plan ha salido a la perfección todos los grupos extremistas islamicos deberán ser eliminados, todo depende del éxito de mi misión... además hoy es el cumpleaños de mi pequeño Milo!

Es de madrugada aún, si todo me sale bien por la noche podré estar en casa con mis tres pequeños y Angélique!

Los portaviones se preparan para la operación en el El Golfo Pérsico, después de la guerra hace 3 años es la primera misión encubierta que los Estados Unidos encabeza en una cruzada por la paz. Bajo del portaviones y tomo un ferry que me lleva hasta Bahrein..., donde tomo un vuelo comercial de Qatar Airways para llegar a Tel Aviv como un turista comun y corriente que visita la Ciudad Vieja.

Entro a Jerusalem la Ciudad Vieja, a traves de la llamada Puerta Dorada, y me dirijo al Domo de la Roca, es en la Mezquita de Omar donde la subasta se llevara a cabo, unos hombres vestidos completamente de negro, con enormes turbantes del mismo color y una larga barba me detienen en la puerta, me revisan de pies a cabeza para estar seguro que no traigo un microfono, lo unico que tengo conmigo es una pequeña maleta que contiene los 100 millones de dolares para la subasta.

-Nombre?- pregunta un tercer hombre que parece ser el jefe de los presentes - Onassis, Alexis - una mision encubierta a parte de dificil es peligrosa...cualquiera podria reconocerte!

-Salaam Alaikum! - saludo con respeto. -Alaikum Salaam... es bueno escuchar a un griego como tu, saludar de esa manera...conde Onassis...

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad Califa... - en ese instante distingo a alguien entre los miembros de la seguridad de la mezquita... alll esta el ... Krest! mi joven aprendiz.

-Alexis te he dicho que puedes llamarme Mohammed, aqui no hay titulos solo intereses!... la justicia estara del lado del mas fuerte, y tu lo sabes -mientras me invita a pasar a una sala de bellisimos mosaicos tallados a mano en el interior de la mezquita de Omar.- Imagino que tu oferta sera bastante tentadora Alexis...este no es un mercado de esclavos, de otra manera no hubiera utilizado el recinto de un lugar sagrado para esta reunion -hace un gesto con la mano y le indica a un hombre vestido de negro que se acerque - traeme un coñac y para mi amigo... - me hace una seña con la mano indicandome si quiero tomar algo - martini... seco no revuelto ...esta bien para mi, gracias.

Krest me observa a lo lejos, es obvio que espera mi primer movimiento para actuar, pero aun es temprano seguro falta alguno que otro que llegar.

Para los musulmanes la homosexualidad es una terrible abominacion, pero desde que entré, Mohammed no para de verme de pies a cabeza, escrutandome con una lujuriosa mirada que si por el fuera ya me habria desnudado! - Gracias - se dirige al hombre que le entrega su coñac y a mi el martini, yo agradezco con un gesto.

Empieza a beber de su copa, mientras me dedica una lujuriosa sonrisa, dejando entrever su perlada dentadura, que matizaba perfectamente con aquella piel morena aceitunada y esos ojos verdes.

Estoy a punto de empezar a tomar mi martini ,cuando mis ojos se abren como platos, por aquella puerta dos personajes inesperados habian hecho su entrada Xenia y Nicolas miembros de la KGB , tambien de encubiertos, Mohammed les saluda con un gesto de la cabeza, y se pone de pie... - Bien demos inicio a la subasta... desde este dia... mi querida Diosa de la Victoria ... tendra un nuevo dueño ... y yo...tendre el control total de oriente medio...

-Eso lo veremos... Mohammed...- en un susurro apenas audible.

La subasta da comienzo, escucho al resto de los presentes ofrecer dinero. Mohammed se sienta a mi lado, se vuelve ligeramente hacia mi... y con el mas grande de los descaros me susurra al oido - me tienes loco Alexis Onassis ... o prefieres que te llame... Escorpión Dorado... que te parece si despues de la subasta... nos vamos, tu y yo a uno de mis hoteles cinco estrellas en Qatar podriamos pasarla muy bien...- mientras me acaricia con sus labios la mejilla, permanezco inmutable.

\- Podria considerarlo ... -es mi respuesta - pero antes cuentame como es que sabes mi nombre...

-El dinero lo compra casi todo... ademas tengo mis contactos...

Lo estudio con la mirada-No me lo diras , no es asi?... has permitido que viniera con el solo proposito de tener la posibilidad de acostarte conmigo... a sabiendas de lo que mi presencia representa para tu pequeño negocio...

-Aun si ... no quisiera acostarme contigo ... hubieras encontrado la manera de infiltrarte Aeneas... asi como lo has hecho! Sabia que vendrias de un modo u otro, mantuve la informacion acerca de la reunion muy confidencial... pero has llegado hasta ella, sin tanta complicacion... eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti...eres un tipo de caracter...en el fondo tu y yo somos muy parecidos...siempre ... siempre...conseguimos lo que queremos!

Despues de nuestra extraña conversacion llega mi turno...era hora de pujar en la subasta... en la cual yo! ... habia planeado perderla!... venía preparado para lo peor...y sabia que eso era parte de mi trabajo... asi pusiera en riesgo mi vida... pero este día habían tres lindas caritas que me esperaban sonrientes en casa para comer pastel de cumpleaños esa noche ...asi que no podia fallar... ..me llevaria conmigo a la diosa de la victoria al precio que fuera!

Llega el final de la subasta y los rusos creen que se llevaran a mi querida Nike al Kremlim... pero que equivocados estan!

-Que planeas Escorpión Dorado?... dejaste que los rusos te ganarán por unos cuantos milloncitos...algo te traes entre manos no veniste hasta aquí a arriesgar tu trasero solo para que ese par se llevarán tu preciado trofeo...

Silencio es mi respuesta. Detrás de nosotros en ese momento se encuentra Krest quien ha escuchado toda la conversación. Se acerca a Mohammed y le dice discretamente -señor tiene una llamada...

-Quien es? Krest - lo mira serio - Tomoko- sama... es importante...

-Tomoko- sama! que quiere esa perra?! Voy y le contesto enseguida!... y Conde Onassis -sarcasmo en su voz - no se vaya usted todavía... recuerde a veces se gana y a veces se pierde ... considere mi propuesta,... le prometo que sera ...inolvidable...

Mohammed sale de la sala principal donde la subasta acababa de terminar. - La cúpula dorada ...- decimos a coro.

-Ya lo sabe... - me dice Krest apenado. - Irrumpirá a uno de los lugares mas sagrado del islam para llevarsela señor?

-Entre antes mejor Krest... tengo que regresar a casa... hoy el el cumpleaños de Milo... además Angelique no me lo perdonaría... así que escucha bien ordenales a todos quedarse vigilando en esta zona... tenemos a los nuestros por todas partes.

-Ira solo?... dejeme ir con usted!...es suicida lo que planea hacer , el domo esta vigilado, por soldados de fuerzas especiales y no exactamente porque alli se encuentre la roca.

-La diosa esta adentro de esa cúpula! y yo me la llevare conmigo...los rusos la recogeran despues de la oración de Ad-duhr al medio día, pues yo esperare el momento en el que todos esten rezando para robarla!

-Pero maestro!... sabe que pasara si falla... -lo veo algo hastiado- si Krest...las llamas del infierno... si me capturan... me ejecutan...es lo mismo en cada misión!

-Aeneas por favor piensa! es muy arriesgado... además de que estas jugando con fuego ... te estas metiendo en algo sagrado para esta gente...creeme! se de lo que te hablo... he estado aqui viviendo de encubierto con ellos por un tiempo ya y...

-Y basta Krest! no me interesa! mi misión es arrebatar a la diosa de la victoria de las garras de quienes quieran usarla para propositos malignos... y eso es lo que haré!

Se llega la hora de la oracion de medio dia, despues del solemne llamado para la oracion todos los del barrio musulman se postran con su frente al piso en reverencia a Ala y con direcion a la Meca, inluyendo a los soldados que custodian la dorada cupula justo frente a donde me encuentro, observo los movimientos de todos los presentes desde lejos... me postro al piso..., los soldados que custodian la entrada al domo...cierran los ojos... es la hora de la oracion...

Es el momento mas solemne... todos mantienen los ojos cerrados... me levanto lentamente, y camino despacio entre la multitud ... llego a la entrada... los soldados siguen con sus frentes apoyadas en el suelo... atravieso la puerta... la roca en el centro de la cupula... y junto a ella la mitica caja de pandora... una hermosa urna tallada en marmol... justo como aquel joven de Jamir de ojos violetas la habia descrito!

Flash Back

La coloque dentro de una caja tallada en la antigua Grecia, encontrada en las ruinas de un pequeño templo dedicado a Athena en el sur de Italia, cuando la vi supe que era lo que buscaba!

El recipiente perfecto, el estuche creado por los dioses para un artefacto creado por humanos...Diosa de la victoria!...será mejor que por el bien de todos desaparezcas de aquí.

Decidi enterrarla en el sotano de una de las viejas casas en Jamir, mas nunca creí que la CIA, se atreviera a seguirme hasta el hogar de mi familia...

-Porque la has robado?

-Me pertenece... soy su creador... y no deseo que sea utilizada para el mal! Fue creada con el proposito de ayudar a la humanidad no de destruirla!

Tomaron como rehenes a mis hermanos pequeños y a mi madre... así que no tuve otra salida que regresar junto a ellos y guiarlos hacia el lugar donde la había escondido, pero cual grande fue mi sorpresa que ya no estaba en el lugar donde la había escondido... solo encontre una pequeña nota que decía ... y en el fondo solo quedo la esperanza!...

Creyendo que mentía, y hallado culpable de alta traición aquel joven y su familia fueron masacrados aquella noche! Krest y yocorrimos tan rapido como nuestras piernas nos lo permitieron... pero cuando llegamos ya era demasiado tarde! Todos en la aldea casi habían muerto...

-Pero... que han hecho?- furon mis palabras ante tal atrocidad - el chico ese de Jamir nos ha traicionado!

-Imbeciles! - son mis palabras- les advertimos que debían esperarnos antes de proceder! esta gente era inocente! Shion no mentía!

-Como lo sabes Escorpión Dorado?

-Hemos encontrado a los ladrones con la caja de Pandora en el camino hacia Jamir!

-Porque no los has capturado entonces?!

-Llevan consigo pistolas con balas de Uranio! eran como veinte y nosotros dos imbeciles heridos y desarmados...que querías?... desatar la tercera guerra mundial en pleno Himalaya?!...

Salimos de aquella pequeña casa, Krest encontro al joven de ojos violetas y cabellos verdosos a punto de morir... -Aeneas!

Me arrodille junto a Krest , quien trataba de salvar la vida del joven.- Por favor Aeneas , mira cuanto dolor a nuestro alrededor...Krest... ... deben recuperar la caja de Pandora... creo que en este mundo jamás habrá un lugar seguro para esconder a la Diosa de la Victoria... Nike debe ser destruída!... Prometanme que la destruirán!... Krest , Aeneas... encuentra a mis hermanos y cuida de ellos ...

\- Shion... - el joven nos ve con ojos suplicantes. - prometanlo!

-Te lo prometemos...

Era ya denoche en Jamir... enterramos a los aldeanos de aquella humilde aldea... en medio de la oscuridad y de aquella mortandad unos infantiles sollozos podían escucharse... Krest y yo habiamos encontrado entre los escombros de una humilde cabaña, alli escondidos a un pequeño niño de ojos esmeraldas y cabellos lilas... que sostenia entre sus brazos a un bebe con mechoncitos rojizos... el pequeño se lanzo sobre Krest... y yo tome al bebe entre mis brazos... y recorde a mis hijos...

-Cumpliremos la promesa que te hicimos Shion...

Fin del flash back

-Cumpliremos la promesa que te hicimos Shion... - en un murmullo. Tomo la urna entre mis manos, la oracion de mediodia esta por terminar...dejo el dinero que traia en la pequeña maleta, que por supuesto era falso, en el lugar de la urna y guardo la caja de pandora en ella, decido escribir una pequeña nota... "En esta vida a veces se gana y a veces se pierde..."

Salgo de la cupula dorada, con la maleta en la mano, me pongo mis lentes oscuros... la oracion esta por terminar son casi las 12:30 pm... un mercedes negro me espera en las afueras de la ciudad ...- La tienes , no es asi? ... Mirala con tus propios ojos Krest...

-Aeneas...

La oracion ha terminado, nos dirigimos hacia al Puerto de Haifa, un portaviones de US navy espera por nosotros... para esta hora tanto los rusos como Mohammed deben haberse dado cuenta de lo sucedido. Subimos al barco, frente a nosotros el mar azul...

-Regreso a casa... Grecia y mi familia me esperan...

8 de Noviembre de 1995 Noche...

Casi no la libro... al llegar a Haifa un escuadron de sujetos con pasa montañas nos esperaba, me encargue de ultimarlos a todos! sin excepción! A esta hora Mohammed debe estarme maldiciendo... supongo que habrá leído mi nota!... ..." En la vida a veces se gana y a veces se pierde..."

La diosa esta en un lugar mas que seguro!... mañana Krest y yo empezaremos a buscar la manera de destruirla... ese chico Shion tenía razón! es algo muy peligroso y si cae en las manos equivocadas!

Pero bueno ya que mas da por hoy... llegue a casa a salvo! y a tiempo para cenar!

Sus abrazos y sus lindas caritas me tienen mas que loco! mis hijos me enternecen!

-Papi! -gritan a coro.

-Prepare la tarta de manzana que tanto les gusta a los cuatro! - mientras Angelique se acerca para besarme, y los tres pequeños se me cuelgan de la ropa y de las piernas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Milo! -mientras lo cargo en mis brazos y le doy un beso en esas rosadas mejillitas... le entrego un pequeño paquetito envuelto torpemente.

-Gracias papi! - amo cuando mis hijos me besan, ellos son mi vida! jamás permitire que nadie los lastime ,así tenga que dar mi vida por ello!

Milo abrió el paquetito que le entregue desgarrando el papel con sus manitas, y sus lindas turquesas azules se abren completamente de la sorpresa!

-Es una de esas bolitas de cristal con arboles, casitas bonitas y nieve! -exclama feliz mientras la sacude. - Nieve!... papi dijiste que un día iriamos los cinco juntos a conocer la nieve...cuando iremos?

-El día que menos te lo esperes... - es mi respuesta , mientras Angelique me ve sonriente.

-Bueno es hora de la cena! -Exclama Angelique... - papi y a mi no me trajiste nada? - me pregunta Kardia, cruzando los brazos e inflando sus cachetitos- jamas me olvidaría de ti corazón ni de mi pequeña princesa tampoco!

-Para Kardia unos caramelos, y para Elina este lindo listón para el cabello!- Kardia tomo los caramelos y empezo a devorarlos...- Kardia que te he dicho de comer dulces antes de la comida... -Angelique me ve muy enojada. -Aeneas!

-Dejalo mi amor es solo un niño! - mientras la calló con un beso. -Kardia vamos a cenar le digo, guarda caramelos para mañana.

Siempre que había algo especial Angelique preparaba Lasagna... era extraño! siendo francesa amaba la comida italiana... tiene un pequeño bistrot en la parte baja de nuestra casita.

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños querido Milo! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! yeeee! - Milo aplaudía feliz , jamás olvidare su carita ese día! los regalos que les doy a mis hijos siempre son de lo mas insignificantes... son tan felices con tan poco!...el dinero apenas nos alcanza para vivir, pero lo importante es estar juntos como una familia.

De tanto gritar de felicidad y de comer los niños se quedaron dormidos, los acostamos en sus camitas y luego Angelique y yo... pues...

-Aeneas! Krest me lo conto todo! Que crees que hacias? Esa gente esta loca! Si alguien te hubiera descubierto no habrías podido salir de allí con vida! Te preguntas alguna vez que será de nuestra familia si algo te sucede?! - ella me abraza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Angelique... esta es mi ultima misión en el campo... - ella me ve sorprendida. -Te vas a retirar?...

-No!... me van a condecorar despues de lo de hoy... y pues me ofrecieron el puesto de comandante general... de la CIA!

-Aeneas! eso es magnifico... pero igual será peligroso... aunque podremos pagar el tratamiento de Milo...pero...

-Si Angelique... me mudare a Estados Unidos... no quiero arriesgarte a ti y a los niños ustedes deben quedarse aquí... aquí estarán mas seguros!... te enviare dinero todos losmeses y vendre a ver los una o dos veces al mes...

-Pero que le dire a los niños?

-Lo que les dices siempre que me desaparezco por días... que papá esta trabajando, que los quiere mucho y que regresará pronto...

-Aeneas...

-Tranquila todo va estar bien...- la beso y la abrazo, nos fundimos en un contacto que duro un largo rato, llevavamos días sin vernos... sin estar así tan cerca...

 _When moonlight crawls along the street_

 _Chasing away the summer heat_

 _Footsteps outside somewhere below_

 _The world revolves I let it go_

 _We build our church above this street_

 _We practice love between these sheets_

Angelique empieza acariciar mi cabello y a revolverlo entre sus blancas y finas manos...seguimos besandonos hasta que no queda aire...me despoja de la chaqueta y luego de la camisa hasta quedar frente a ella con la mitad de mi cuerpo desnudo, Angelique se quita la blusa y soy yo quien arrebata ese delicado brassiere de encaje dejando entrever esos blancos senos...

Muy prontono queda ropa sobre nuestros cuerpos, ella araña mi espalda con el roce de sus manos, me estremezco y una fuerte corriente atraviesa mi ser.

 _The candy sweetness scent of you_

 _It bathes my skin_

 _I'm stained by you_

 _And all I have to do is hold you_

 _There's a racing in my heart_

 _I am barely touching you_

-Ah... mi hermoso cisne francés... para mi siempre es como la premiere fois... - le susurro al oído... para mi siempre es como la primera vez...

-Mon amour... - me llama mientras ella empieza a besar mi cuello, dejando finas marcas , masajea suavemente mis brazos, mientras recorre con besos todo mi abdomen...

 _Turn the lights down low_

 _Take it off_

 _Let me show_

 _My love for you_

 _Insatiable_

 _Turn me on_

 _Never stop_

 _Wanna taste every drop_

 _My love for you_

 _Insatiable_

-Ah... ma belle Angelique!...-gemidos empiezan a escapar de mis labios y mientras sus besos descienden por toda mi piel, siento como mepierdo en aquel dulce placer... plaisir d'amour...

Sus besos descienden por todo mi abdomen... hasta tomar el control total... siento sus fríos labios encender el calor de mi sexo... sus besos me enloquecen, su frío paladar se apodera de el... con arte y maestría ella lo enciende , lo vuelve suyo... como siempre... mi sexo es devorado, atrapado por los frios labios de mi cisne de hielo...

 _The moonlight plays upon your skin_

 _A kiss that lingers takes me in_

 _I fall asleep inside of you_

 _There are no words_

 _There's only truth_

 _Breathe in Breathe out_

 _There is no sound_

 _We move together up and down_

 _We levitate our bodies soar_

 _Our feet don't even touch the floor_

 _And nobody knows you like I do_

 _The world doesn't understand_

 _But I grow stronger in your hands_

-Ah ma chere...Angelique... tu me rends fou...- tu me enloqueces mi querida Angelique.

-Tu est le seul qui peut faire fondre la glace de mon coeur... mon bien aimé Aeneas!

Y era cierto Angelique siempre fue llamada el cisne rojo de hielo... razones habían...siempre aparentaba ser tan fría tan implacable...pero un día ...yo rompí ese hielo!

 _Turn the lights down low_

 _Take it off_

 _Let me show_

 _My love for you_

 _Insatiable_

 _Turn me on_

 _Never stop_

 _Wanna taste every drop_

 _My love for you_

Siento como estoy a punto de correrme... pero eres tan traviesa que lo sabes... ya veo de donde Kardia saco tanta suspicacia...

Te detienes !... y en ese momento te aproximo frente a mi, atrapo tuslabios con los míos...una guerra de lenguas da comienzo... tienes el control!

Ya sobre mi... damos una pequeña voltereta en la cama... y ahora yo estoy sobre ti...

 _We never sleep we're always holdin' hands_

 _Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans_

 _I feel like a better man_

 _Just being in the same room_

 _We never sleep there's just so much to do_

 _Too much to say_

 _Can't close my eyes when I'm with you_

 _Insatiable the way I'm loving you_

Una poderosa tormenta cae afuera, pero esos rayos y truenos no hacen mas que encender el fuego entre nosotros...entro en tu calido espacio entre tus piernas... una vez mas eres mía!

Me levanto aun estando dentro de ti... te enredas en mis caderas...- ah ... ah... -esos gemidos

-Aeneas n'arrete pas! continue s'il te plait!

Me suplicas que no me detenga... que continue...

-Ah ma cygne rouge! - mi cisne rojo...

Las fuertes embestidas continuan... y allí estamos nosotros presos del divino frenesi... del calor de lapasíon ... mi sexo atrapado en el tuyo... me vengo dentro de ti... mi esencia de vida se derrama...pero nosotros seguimos alli... uno dentro del otro...Angelique reposa su cabeza en mi pecho... -je t'aime...- me susurra. Estamos allí completamente desnudos fundidos en un abrazo ... yo recostado en la pared de la habitación...

-Je t'aime aussi ma petite...

La puerta se abre de repente! y unos infantiles sollozos pueden escucharse...- Papi , mami podemos dormir con ustedes... tenemos miedo...

-Claro pequeños!- es nuestra respuesta, la tormenta los había despertado y estaban muy asustados...mientras nuestras caras arden de verguenza...nos vemos fijamente...una traviesa sonrisa se dibuja en nuestras caras.

El diario del Escorpión Dorado...

Gracias por leer no olviden dejar sus comments y votos !

Hola!

Solo pasaba por acá a dejarles este gaiden ...

Gracias por leer!


	9. Novios!

Un mes ha pasado desde que casi matan a Milo y a Elina... aun tengo pesadillas con lo sucedido cada vez que pienso en eso... la sangre se me hela. Ese hombre el tal Abdul Karim aun sigue vivo!... y la mujer que estaba con el escapo...

Nos trajeron a este lugar... el Area 51... siempre pense que este lugar no era mas que un mito y un invento de los canales de tv... pero despues de conocerlo no puedo mas que esperar ver un par de extraterrestres caminando por los pasillos!

Es increible como un lugar en medio del desierto de Nevada pueda tener arboles e incluso una pequeña cascada, los agentes se la pasan entrenando en el bosque , corriendo o haciendo ejercicio en este gimnasio... -ahora entiendo como es que Degel tiene ese cuerpo de pecado!...

-jajajajajajajajajajaja! Kardia... si Degel te escucha...

-Sigue haciendo ejercicio Milo... tu doctor te dijo que tienes que comer bien, dormir mejor y ejercitarte!

-Si papá! como tu ordenes...oye bichote... crees que Camus baje al gimnasio otro rato...

-Tal vez lo haga... te diria que fueramos a buscarlo pero segun dijo el tio Krest este lugar es tan grande que nos perderíamos.

-Ash tienes razon!- Milo infla los cachetes... mania que los tres tenemos desde pequeños cada vez que algo nos molesta... yo lo imito!

-Sudando un poco?!

-Tio Krest!- los dos nos lanzamos en un abrazo- donde has estado? no te hemos visto en un par de dias?

-Asuntos de estado, pequeños! - Cada vez que veo al tio Krest parece que de alguna manera vieramos a mama de nuevo... son identicos! - Y Milo como te has sentido, estas mejor?

-Solo me duele la cabeza a veces y... pues que me da mas sueño de lo normal... pero estoy bien.

-Me alegra escuchar que te sientas mejor... y donde esta Elina... por cierto?

-Dijo que iba a correr un rato...

-No la dejen andar por allí sola... este lugar es enorme... ire a buscarla.

-Que bosque tan bonito!... es como el jardin que esta cerca de nuestra casa donde voy a correr todos los días... ah! y esa debe ser la fuente que dijo el tio Krest! Me encanta!

-No deberías andar hasta acá tu sola Elina! te vas a perder...

-Hola Mu, hola Kiki! - le revuelvo el cabello rojito a kiki!- el otro dia te perdiste buscando la fuente...

-Si pero tu me encontraste...

-y que buscabas esta vez?... o mas bien a quien?

-Mu!

-Buscabas a Fenix?... no es así?

-Yo... a decir verdad si!...desde el dia en que me salvo solo lo vi una vez mas...y fue justo en ese campo de flores que esta detras de esos pinos... y no pude hablarle!

-A Fenix le gusta mucho ir por esos rumbos...

-Mu ... tu sabes a donde puedo encontrarlo?

-Mira Elina... -Mu vuelve a ver hacia todas partes como para asegurarse que no venga nadie cerca - Fenix esta en una mision especial... en Japon ... mira... Ikki es parte de un equipo especial ... Knights of Bronze..

-Caballeros de Bronce! eso suena sexy y misterioso!

-Revelando secretos de estado Mu...-Mu se corta completamente.- Tio Krest...

-Tio Krest?... porque le dices tio?... tu tambien!

-Elina que te dije de andar corriendo sola por estos rumbos... Abdul Karim sigue vivo... te imaginas... si llega a despertar y se escapa?

-Pero no vine sola tio... vine con Mu y Kiki! -sonrio dulce y lo abrazo.

-Elina... y esperas que te crea?... tu no tienes remedio!

-No te enojaras verdad?...

-Claro que no... pero es mejor que volvamos... vienen chicos?

-El diario del Escorpion Dorado... - miro a mi tio con reprobacion.- Explicame porque no me dijiste nada tio Krest?!... sabias lo que Abdul Karim buscaba, ... sabias que se iba ir en contra de los hijos de Aeneas, si Aioros no le entregaba a la diosa de la victoria... .. seguro también sabías lo de Tatiana...

-Camus yo... ...no tenia idea... que alguien nos traicionaba... y menos que fuera Tatiana!... Aioros lo sabía y no me dijo nada!... me di cuenta de todo unas horas antes del secuestro del presidente...

-Nadie conocía la verdadera identidad del Escorpión Dorado y menos la de sus descendientes!... Tatiana encontro la información que necesitaba y se la entrego a Abdul Karim!

-En eso tienes razón Camus, fui yo quien se encargo de eliminar a todo aquel que hubiera podido conocer la identidad de Aeneas Van Greek o saber algo acerca de su familia...

-A que te refieres tio?... no te entiendo! no te creo! eres un mentiroso y sin escrupulos al igual que Aioros! que no le importa jugar con la vida y los sentimientos de las personas! -exclamo molesto, siento un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que me tira al suelo.

-No me faltes el respeto Camus!...Si te digo que no estaba enterado es porque no lo estaba! tu crees que si lo hubiera sabido, hubiera pemitido que Elina, Milo y Kardia pasaran por eso?!... Ellos tambien son mis sobrinos!

-Perdoname tio... me deje llevar... no era mi intención

-Quien crees que planeo la misión de rescate?...Quien crees que envio a Degel y a Ikki 'para sacar a los chicos Van Greek del Waldorf Astoria?... pero no contamos en que por error los chicos fueran a parar en una suite junto al presidente! justo en las fauces del lobo!

-No entiendo...

-Después de la muerte de Aeneas elimine a todo aquel que pudiera representar un peligro para su familia, y nunca deje de proteger a sus hijos, siempre he procurado por ellos ... toda la gente que trabaja en la casa de los chicos y en la seguridad de Milo son miembros encubiertos de la CIA y el FBI y son de toda mi confianza...por un error en la reservación del hotel los chicos acabaron en una de las suites mas suntuosas del Waldorf Astoria justo al lado de Saga!... pero a pesar de eso se suponía que nadie sabía de quien eran hijos!...

Ayer en la mañana la agencia era un alboroto... Aioros no pudo ocultar mas el hecho de que alguien nos traicionaba! y que secuestrarían al presidente!... cuando supe que era Tatiana y sin explicar el porque de mis razones asigne a dos de los mejores para sacar cuanto antes del hotel a los chicos... pero era demasiado tarde... Abdul Karim estaba enterado de todo! porque Tatiana nos hackeo no una! sino tres veces!... y pudo preveer nuestros movimientos...

-Degel e Ikki...

-Ellos no te dijeron nada porque se los ordene antes de que se fueran, pero a pesar de todo debían seguir las ordenes de Aioros y no decirte nada a tí! Tu misión era capturar a Abdul Karim... y traerlo con vida al cuartel...sin embargo...

-Abdul Karim sigue vivo tío... su estado es muy grave pero aún vive...

-Lo se...Hierba mala nunca muere...

-Como es posible que Aioros se haya atrevido a ocultarnos algo tan importante Dégel?! - en un susurro.- No lo se Camus, pero simplemente no debio... es un infeliz..

-Dégel el sabía desde hace tiempo que Tatiana nos traicionaba y que estaba filtrando informacón clasificada para transmitirsela a Abdul Karim y a Al Qaeda... y aún así no nos dijo nada... sabía que ella y yo estabamos comprometidos..

-Es increíble ver como Aioros nos ha estado manipulando a todos a su antojo... incluso al presidente, somos como piezas de ajedrez para el solamente. Se aprovecho de tus sentimientos hacia Tatiana para poder tenerla controlada... Como lo siento Camus...

-Que paso con Tatiana... Dégel?... lograron atraparla?

-No Camus, es como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado, desde ese día en la noche. -Dégel entrecierra los ojos y me ve comprensivo. - Se que después de lo sucedido, es obvio que no quieras saber nada de ella...

-Lo único que quiero es que se haga justicia Dégel... Tatiana cometió varios delitos federales esa noche... y debe ser juzgada por eso, no solo ante la suprema corte, sino ante una corte marcial... es la ley!

-Sabes Camus... yo te conozco bien,no por gusto crecimos juntos... ... y por eso, se que no eres el ser frío y despidiado que todos creen que eres, pero...

-Pero que?

-Le disparaste a Tatiana!... no una Camus, si no dos veces!... te atreviste, y no es el hecho de que fuera una traidora... sino que no dudaste ni un segundo en hacerlo!... para serte honesto hasta a mi se me helo la sangre...te lanzaste entre ella y Milo... justo antes que las balas lo alcanzarán...

-Milo...- susurro su nombre... y sonrio con dulzura.

-Solo nombrarlo hace que tu cara parezca del color de tu cabello! - mirada pícara.-Te gusta Miloooo... - mientras me apunta con el dedo.

-Tanto se me nota...?

\- Cami si te vieras los ojitos cuando hablas de el... destilan amor por todos lados. Ademas, ...para ser honestos... cualquiera en tu lugar estaría a punto de darse un tiro, después de algo como lo que te paso con Tatiana, no es para menos ... si hasta se iban a casar...

-Gracias por recordarmelo Dégel! Gracias por recordarme que soy un idiota...

-Que mas te da ahora eh?... si tienes a ... Milo... Uhhhhhhh! ... Camus es obvio que lo quieres y el a ti!

-Cállate Dégel! El cuartel entero no tiene porque enterarse! que van a decir de mi?!

-Lo que están diciendo...- me dice suave

\- Ya se enteraron?! -casi gritando

\- Camus en los hoteles hay camaras...además de...

-Glass ! es cierto! llevaba puestos mis Glass cuando Milo me beso! mierda...

-Y tu que pusiste resistencia? verdad? -sarcasmo. - y si! "mierda! " esas fueron las palabras del comandante Aioros cuando vio lo que pasaba entre el hermano de MI Kardia y tu! jajajajajajaa!

-Tu Kardia...que lindo sono eso en tus labios mon amour...- Kardia le susurra en el oído a Dégel, luego lo besa y este se pone como tomate.

-Hola Kardia!- lo saludo - Hola Camus! veo que mi hermanito y yo somos su tema de conversación.

-No seas vanidoso Kardia...en realidad...hablabamos de lo mal que besan!...- Dégel me ve con complicidad y un dejo de maldad.

\- Eso no me decías anoche en la cama mientras lo haciamos...-Kardia sonrie de lado - Kardiaaaa! - mi primo le grita furioso. - Si, si... Kardia... me gusta cuando dices mi nombre mon amour... - basta...- lo vuelve a besar ...esta vez en los labios.

-Como esta Milo, Kardia?... - Kardia me ve sonriente. - pense que nunca preguntarías por el...se que has ido a verlo varias veces Camus, yo te agradezco todo...todo lo que has hecho por el... salvaste literalmente la vida de mi hermano...

-Kardia yo...

-No digas nada!... Milo había estado bastante mal estos últimos meses... y desde el día en que se encontraron la primera vez... el sonrie de nuevo... le diste una nueva razon para vivir...

-y se han besado varias veces también...- escucho a Dégel murmurar y le dedico una mirada asesina.

Un ruido extraño nos llama la atención - Kardia ... tienes hambre no es así?- Dégel lo ve serio. - por eso estas aquí

\- Dégel... me preguntaba si aquí cerca de este cuartel de la CIA no hay un Starbucks o una buena pizzeria, Donuts o McDonald's... ...

-Será que tu, Milo y Elina van a dejar algún día de comer tantas chucherías!...

-Dégel por favor! mira estamos cansados de la comida enlatada! consiguenos algo bueno de comer o llevame a comprar algo si!- le sonrie tierno y pone los ojos del gato de Shrek.

-Kardia que crees que es este lugar? ...este es un campo de entrenamiento del Servicio Secreto de Estados Unidos! Estas en el Area 51 en mitad del desierto de Nevada! No en Manhattan! -le grita pretendiendo estar molesto

-Genial mon amour! podemos ir a Las Vegas un rato a jugar y de paso nos quedamos en un hotel y... hacemos cositas...

-Kardia... este no es el Waldorf Astoria...donde puedes salir y entrar como te plazca...y además tus hermanos y tu no pueden salir de aquí! estan en calidad de testigos protegidos...

-Dégel tiene razón, ustedes no pueden salir de un lugar que "no existe" , este es un cuartel y campo de entrenamiento secreto, solo pueden entrar o salir escoltados Kardia, además tu hermano aún esta convaleciente.

-Tienen razón... pero en serio Dégel, Camus... ... como le hacen para soportar esta comida...

-Esta bien Kardia iremos al supermercado a comprar para que puedas cocinar algo decente para ti y tus hermanos!

-Te amo! - se le lanza encima y empieza a comerselo a besos. -Kardia iremos Camus y yo! tu no sales de aquí!

-Mejor me voy a ver a tu hermano...

-Papi! papiiiii! No me dejes aqui solito! tengo miedo!... hace mucho calor... mami a donde estas?...papi ven! ...papi!... ah... ah!

La puerta se abre de repente y abro los ojos...de nuevo esa pesadilla...estoy bañado en sudor, y lagrimas.

-Milo!... despierta... tranquilo!...te encuentras bien?- mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos -...es solo una pesadilla. -Mi reacción inmediata es abrazarlo y el me estrecha entre sus brazos.- Camus... estas aquí!

-Vine a ver como estabas... toma un poco de agua... -mientras me alcanza un vaso de agua fría... y me siento en el sofa donde me habia quedado dormido mientras leía.

-Debes pensar que soy un tonto...siempre me desmayo o me encuentro en alguna situación extraña cuando tu y yo nos encontramos.

-No digas eso!...eres un musico talentoso ... escuche algunas de tus canciones... son realmente hermosas...-Camus esta todo rojito, desde la primera vez que nos besamos note que es un tanto timido.

-Gracias Camus...por hacerne sentir bien. No sabes que feliz estoy de haberte encontrado nuevamente... salvaste mi vida dos veces ... y el mismo dia!...

-Milo me alegra tanto verte feliz! y mucho mejor!-Camus esta todo rojito!

-Camus...

-Si?

-Estas rojito! -le doy un beso en la mejilla.

Apenado baja la cara y me pregunta- dejame ver que leías?...- el recogio mi libro del piso junto al sofa.- Orgullo y Prejuicio... Jane Austen...

-Empece a leer el dia en que nos conocimos... ... es una hermosa historia de amor...

-Claro que lo es Milo... una de las mas bellas jamas escritas...-levanta la mirada de nuevo y sus zafiros se clavan en mis turquesas- Milo... ese día ... fuiste tu quien me salvo la vida ...

-No entiendo Camus...

-Despues de nuestro primer encuentro estuve a punto de morir y ese recuerdo, la manera en que me miraste ... me devolviste las ganas de vivir ...

 _Ever felt away with me_

 _Just once that all I need_

 _Entwined in finding you one day_

 _Ever felt away without me_

 _My love, it lies so deep_

 _Ever dream of me_

Su mirada dulce me envuelve... y como todo entre nosotros siempre es tan mágico y espontaneo... nuestros labios se atraen sin explicación alguna... siento como los colores invaden su rostro de nuevo...y la dulce sensación de sus labios... envuelve mi ser...- Camus...

POV Camus

Sus besos son tan dulces...tan calidos, nunca nadie me había besado así...de esa manera tan tierna... y tan sensual al mismo tiempo...siento como mi frío corazón empieza a arder ante esa llamarada de fuego... un fuego griego que no se apaga... -La douceur de tes levres fait fondre mon coeur...

-Parce que tu a allumé le feu de l'amour...cheri...-nos separamos por breves segundos...solo para susurrarnos al oido ...-Puis le jour que j'tai retrouvé... je ne peut que me noyer dans tes yeux.

 _Would you do it with me_

 _Heal the scars and change the stars_

 _Would you do it for me_

 _Turn loose the heaven within_

Sin darme cuenta poco a poco cai tendido en el sofa... Milo yace sobre mi, me mira con esa ternura que lo caracteriza...y sonrie...dejando entrever su perlada dentadura...sonrio... Milo roza su frente con la mia ...siento como mi ser se estremece ante tan suave caricia ...tan tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo.

 _I'd take you away_

 _Castaway on a lonely day_

 _Bosom for a teary cheek_

 _My song can but borrow your grace_

-Milo tu francés es muy bueno...

-Mamá nos hablaba todo el tiempo en francés... - su mirada se entristece.

-Lo siento... no queria incomodarte...-era obvio que recordar a sus padres lo ponía bastante mal. -Descuida...se que no era tu intención...

Nuestros labios se juntan una vez mas. Milo acaricia con una mano mis cabellos y me abraza con la otra, mientras yo deslizo suavemente mis dedos en sus rubios cabellos y mi otra mano masajea su espalda... -ah...

 _Ever felt away with me_

 _Just once that all I need_

 _Entwined in finding you one day_

 _Ever felt away without me_

 _My love, it lies so deep_

 _Ever dream of me_

La puerta se abrio sigilosamente sin que nos dieramos cuenta hasta escuchar el portazo al cerrarla -... Kardia!.

-Degel... mon amour... - justo frente a nosotros y sin notar nuestra presencia en la sala de la recamara - Degel y Kardia estaban en lo suyo ... el uno recostado a medias en la pared y con las piernas enredadas en las caderas del otro.

Milo me ve con complicidad y una sonrisa picara se dibuja en su cara. Milo carraspeo..., esto no causo efecto alguno en los enamorados de al lado, tosi un poco intentando llamar su atencion... pero no hubo reaccion alguna!

Entonces... Milo decidio hacer un poco de ruido...- Camus... ah! - Milo comenzo a tocarme de una manera mas sensual y atrevida y a gemir a proposito! mientras se me va encima de nuevo, sus gemidos se escuchan mas fuerte... y yo que no puedo acallar los míos!... -Agh!- .

-Agh! Degel... ven acá cheri! tu est a moi!...

-Camus... -Degel se da cuenta al fin de mi presencia

-Milo!... amh...ejem...sigan en lo suyo! -Kardia le sonrie dulce e inocente a Milo... como si nada! , se lleva a Degel al pequeño cuartito de al lado y otro fuerte portazo se escucha... detrás unas picaras y sonoras carcajadas!

Milo y yo nos vemos fijamente a los ojos... -Milo yo...

-Camus... esta bien... yo...

-Creo que vamos muy rapido!- soltamos a coro!-jajajajajajaa!

-Ni siquiera te he invitado a una cita... vas a decir que yo solo quiero... -Milo se levanta despacio soltandome y yo lo imito.

-Milo se que no es asi... tus ojos me dicen tanto...pero...

-Pero... tengamos una cita! te gustaria Camus?

-Me encantaria...

-Que propones?

-Una buena pelicula... pop corn?... te parece?...

-y algo de helado! -Milo me sonrie dulce... imposible decirle que no.

-Milo... si tu quieres!.-no me gusta mucho lo dulce, pero esa sonrisa siempre...

-Perfecto!...entonces mañana en la noche?

-Me encanta la idea Milo. - Milo me abraza de nuevo... e inevitablemente nuestros labios vuelven a encontrarse.

En la habitacion...

POV Kardia

Cada noche lejos solo hacia que esta llama que arde y todo lo que siento por ti se volvieran mas fuertes ... venias e ibas, eras como una sombra que de dia me acompaña y de noche desaparece...

Estas siempre alli agazapado... como escondido, listo para un baile de mascaras y yo aqui te esperaria toda la vida!

-Falle Kardia...

-No lo hiciste , si no hubiera sido por ti no se que hubiera sido de mis hermanos... fuiste tu quien ayudo al tio Krest y a Camus...y lo sucedido a Milo fue mi culpa por no escucharte... Degel... mi Degel!

POV Degel

mi Degel!- Kardia susurra mi nombre, mientras me abraza con dulzura... amo escucharlo cuando sale de sus labios... es musica a mis oidos... -Kardia... me has hecho tan feliz... el mas feliz de toda la tierra...-mi piel vibra a su solo tacto... somos uno y nadie puede separarnos!- Eres tan sensual... esa piel tan blanca... Kardia...

Tu sensual toque hace vibrar cada poro de mi piel... nunca crei sentir algo asi!

Tus labios recorrieron el blanco camino del deseo, que lleva hasta el Eden de tus anhelos ... el fruto de la pasion... esa manzana una vez prohibida... de la cual hoy te embriagas... mi ardiente virilidad se vuelve tentacion...el pecado original... proscrita fue del Eden terrenal!

La codicia y la lujuria no fueron condenadas, llevadas fueron al Eden celestial...

Me has tomado ... esa magnifica roja fruta de tentación y deseo...la codicia y la lujuria no fueron castigadas... y junto con ellas soy llevado al paraiso del amor...

POV Kardia

...Degel!- cada que su nombre escapa de mis labios soy llevado lejos de aqui ...donde no hay un donde ni un cuando... el tiempo se detiene

-Ah... tomame Kardia!...sigue no te detengas!- mi ardiente sexo invade tu cuerpo poco a poco... jadeas... me miras... la belleza de tu cuerpo siempre me ha vuelto el mas ardiente de los amantes... y en este va y ven de deseo... no quiero mas que perderme aun mas en este mar infinito de pasion...

-ah! ah! si! si! ah babe! no te detengas! sigueeeeee! mas fuerteeee ... mas! kardiaaaa no te detengas!- si...cheri quiero que tu esencia se derrame en mi!

-me encanta cuando me pides que no me detenga... cheri...ay Degel... que enorme trasero tienes...!- la pasion me controla... me vengo dentro de ti...

-Kardia... ah!..

.-esas enormes nalgotas...son solo mías!... Degel... -el muy cochinote me sonrie con picardia!

\- Kardiaaaa! jaaaaaa! pervertidoooo! jejejejeje!... que cuerpazo tienes... Kardia te deseo tanto..

-Cochinote... te amo...

-Je t'aime... pervertido.

-... Archivos clasificados, El Escorpión Dorado! Quien sabe cuantos secretos este cabrón se llevo a la tumba! Creo que me morire y jamás llegare a saberlo!... Tienes idea de todo lo que eso implica?... Abdul Karim cruzó la delgada linea roja...hay cosas que jamás debieron quedar al descubierto...

-Si...como por ejemplo el hecho de que Milo y sus hermanos son hijos de Aeneas Van Greek?!

-Señor Presidente!... me alegra tanto que este bien...

-Guardate los sarcasmos para tus subordinados ...idiota!

-Y a ti que te pasa?

-No crees que pudiste habermelo dicho!

-Jure proteger la seguridad de esta gran nación Saga!, incluso antes de salvar tu patetica vida... tu mejor que nadie lo sabes ...juraste lo mismo el día que se te dio la investidura!

-Me usaste de carnada imbecil! y por si fuera poco por tu estupido "pequeño" error de cálculo pusiste en riesgo la vida de Milo y de sus hermanos! Acaso sabías que Tatiana nos traicionaba?!... ... .ademas este día ella y Camus se casarían...

-Como te atreves a jugar de esa manera con la vida y los sentimientos de las personas!

-No lo se... Saga dímelo tu...! ...yo no fui quien engaño a Milo con grandes promesas de amor!... y de una vida juntos... yo no fui el que tuvo que pagar una fortuna para acallar el escandalo el día que casi lo matas a golpes... o cuando se presento el día de tu boda con Helena...

-Eres un cretino Aioros! bastardo!... yo no lo golpeé, fue un accidente!... yo jamás le menti a Milo... yo lo amaba... lo sigo amando con todas mis fuerzas!

-Ni Milo te creería eso ahora!... y ya calmate si! a mi no me gritas así! ... eres el presidente pero la CIA es una entidad autonoma... te recuerdo! y como director y comandante en jefe de la misma... ... también yo lo soy! así que ve a dar ordenes a La Casa Blanca y a gritarle a tu mujer y a mi dejame en paz!

-Ya viste la lista de Kardia?

-La del super?... ... es increible.

-Manzanas, nutella, helado, pop corn, salchichas, papas, harina, carne de cordero, pollo, Doritos, Cheetos, ketchup, Pringles, cafe, te de rosas, jalea de guayaba y de fresa, coca cola...!

-Mon Dieu! Camus es una lista interminable de porquerias!

-Degel!

-Es Kardia...

-Kardia ya te dije que no puedes ir!... tu no puedes salir de aqui... ademas Camus y yo estabamos a punto de irnos!

-Anda... dile al tio que me deje ir contigo... yo ire contigo... y Camus podra estar solito con Milooooo... uhhhhhh!

-Camus puedes venir?...

-Claro tio...solo que estaba a punto de irme con Degel al super...

-A comprar las chucherias para los chicos... y Kardia no puedes ir!

-Porque no tio?...

-Ya te lo explique... no lo repetire una vez mas... Camus, Mu quiere mostrarnos algo tienes que venir ahora... Degel tendran que ir despues.

-No! esta comida es horrible tio Krest! por favor... ire con Degel y no hare tonterias ... te lo prometo!

-Kardia... esos ojos no funcionan conmigo...y tu Camus ven conmigo!

-Dejalos que vayan juntos tio...estoy seguro que no habra problema...

-Si tio... sino Kardia no dejara de molestarme el resto del dia... piensa en mi!

-Esta bien ... comportense!

-Il Bellagio, Caesar's Palace... no venia desde el año pasado que Milo se presento varias veces en el Caesars Palace...

-Te acuerdas de lo bien que la pasamos en la suite presidencial del Bellagio... mon amour?

-Te acuerdas que al viejo pelon que estaba hospedandose en esa habitacion donde nos metimos por error casi le da un infarto cuando nos encontro en su cama!

-Degel!... normalmente yo diria eso!... pero fue tan gracioso... jajajajajajaja! sabes... me pregunto algo... como haran esos viejos tan feos... para conseguirse esas tetonas?!... te acuerdas de la tetona que iba con el?

-Como olvidarla! queria violarnos Kardia! ademas recuerdas que nos ofrecio mucho dinero si convenciamos a Milo a unirse a una fiesta privada los cuatro!

-Jajajajajajajajajjajajajajaja!

-Mira Kardia... un Wallmart!

-Que es lo que quieres mostrarnos Mu?

-El resultado de los analisis de sangre que me pediste tio Krest.

-Analisis de sangre... pero de quien?

-De Milo... es acerca de la sustancia que Abdul Karim le inyecto la noche que lo secuestro Camus...

-Le pasa algo a Milo?... Mu , tio... que pasa?...

-Ellos tienen armas biologicas Camus y algunas de ellas son drogas con propiedades muy extrañas... el le inyecto a Milo una sustancia experimental... que le fue robada a los rusos hace algunos años... es una droga muy poderosa llamada Exitium...

-Pero... Exitium significa ...

-Exactamente Camus ... significa destruccion en latin... -Mu nos ve preocupado

-Los efectos del Exitium son devastadores Camus... los arabes se robaron el Exitium...

-Y nosotros para no quedarnos atras robamos el antidoto... querido sobrino

-Tenemos el antidoto?... tio?

-Quien crees que lo robo? - mi tio me ve con malicia. -Camus teniamos pruebas de que Abdul Karim estaba en posesion de varias dosis de esa droga y que la habia utilizado con Milo esa noche... por eso es que supimos que debiamos adinistrarle el antidoto.

-Ustedes dos son increibles... que haria el Servicio Secreto sin ustedes!... tio... Degel lo sabe?...

\- se lo mencione hace varios dias de las sospechas que teniamos...

-Tio Krest quiero saber mas de lo que sucede...debemos localizar la ubicacion de la Diosa de la Victoria cuanto antes! no podemos peritir que el enemigo encuentre a Nike primero!

-Kardia ya volviste! Trajiste lo que te pedi para mi cita con Camus?...

-Pop corn, helado, soda... y una botella de vino...

-Lastima que en este lugar no se pueda mas que preparar una cena ligera... hubiera querido preparar una cena especial... Kardia y el helado es ese helado especial que te pedi?...

-Descuida bichito ya tendran tiempo de una cena romantica... tu y tu Camus! y el helado es justo elque querias!

-Tienes razon!

-Y ya pensaste que pelicula van a ver?...

-No... tal vez una romantica...

-El Exorcismo de Emily Rose!

-Queeee! escuche bien?

-Si!

-No se como Kardia averiguo que detesto las peliculas de terror!... y despues acepto frente a mi que lo hizo a proposito porque queria que lo abrazara durante toda la pelicula!

-Las peliculas romanticas son bastante obvias si quieres que alguien que aun no se decide te abrace...

-Por supuesto que no lo habria dejado abrazarme ! era nuestra primera cita!

-Degel... despues de tu sinfonia de gemidos de anoche lo dudo!

-Camus!

Y se llega la hora de la cita...

POV Milo

-Milo...- Camus se ve tan sexy con esa camiseta ceñida al cuerpo, y esos jeans que marcan tan bien esa figura tan escultural...

-Cami ya llegaste! - me lanzo en un abrazo y lo beso suave en los labios, el me ve sorprendido, y puedo ver como me ve arrobado.

-Como estas?... -algo timido ... esta sonrojado y le cuesta verme a los ojos

-Impaciente por verte de nuevo...que pelicula quieres ver?...

-No lo se... que tienes en mente?... y espero que no sea algo como El Exorcismo de Emily Rose...

-Te lo conto!jajajajajajaja!

\- Que haces aqui? pense que ya te habias ido - Veo a Kardia furioso.- Ya me voy bichito...- Kardia salio de la habitacion-

-Camus...por la pelicula no te preocupes... podemos ver El Rito, El Conjuro, El Exorcista, Anabelle o El Aro...

-Milo!

-Es broma! te pusiste rojito de la colera ... jejeje.

-Mira pense en que una de esas es exactamente lo que no querrias ver... asi que... aqui en Netflix prepare una lista de sugerencias que pense que te llamaria la atencion o te interesarian...porque no le das un vistazo en lo que voy y traigo el pop corn de la cocina y la soda.

En la cocina...

-Bichito! me das pop corn? ...huele delicioso!

-Elina que haces aqui...hermanita linda!- sarcasmo.- es mi cita con Camus

-Bichito no seas asi!

-No soy asi!... te prepare un tazon solo para ti... hay soda , y helado! ... y ahora vete a ver la tv a tu cuarto!

-Esta bien! gracias! disfruta tu cita! mientras desparece con toda la comida!

En la sala...

-Milo que te parecen... El Cantante de Bodas, El Guardaespaldas, La Dolce Vita, Lo que El Viento se Llevo...

Nos vemos a los ojos, Camus me da varias opciones...es obvio que solo quiere complacerme... como con el helado...

-El Guardaespaldas!- al unisono!... sonoras carcajadas.

-Pense que esa pelicula te gustaria Milo!...- me ve con dulzura

-No se porque sabia que escogerias esa...

-Milo tu y yo tenemos tanto en comun...contigo todo es tan magico tan especial... es como si nuestra conexion existiera desde siempre...

-A mi tambien me pasa lo mismo... es un magnetismo natural... te amo!...

Un magico instante se da lugar ... y es Camus quien atrapa mis labios, me abraza fuerte y me acaricia el cabello y el rostro... - yo tambien te amo... todo contigo es tan perfecto... Milo...

\- Camus ahora que te tengo a ti! no quiero que te apartes nunca de mi lado...

 _Share my life, take me for what I am_

 _'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you_

 _Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

 _Just all that you are and everything that you do_

POV Camus

Esa mirada que me mata... es tan dulce!... tiene todo preparado para que nuestro momento sea especial... el aroma de su perfume es tan perfecto como el!... esa camisa que le marca tan bien sus brazos y ese cuerpo de dios griego ... - Milo no quiero que esto termine quiero que dure para siempre...

 _I don't really need to look very much further_

 _I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow_

 _I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

 _Can't run from myself_

 _There's nowhere to hide_

La pelicula comienza e inconscientemente recuesto mi cabeza en el hombro de Milo... el me abraza... en cada escena romantica entre ambos protagonistas me dedica una mirada y yo aprieto fuerte su mano que no ha soltado la mia desde que estamos juntos en el sofa.

Cuando uno de los temas musicales de la pelicula empieza a sonar el me canta al oido...

 _Don't make me close one more door_

 _I don't wanna hurt anymore_

 _Stay in my arms if you dare_

 _Or must I imagine you there_

 _Don't walk away from me..._

 _I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

 _If I don't have you, you, you, you, you._

-Cantas precioso...

-Y tu que no conocias mis canciones...

-Ahora no solo las conozco... el mismo compositor me las canta al oido...-La pelicula termina, los protagonistas se besan y nosotros una vez mas... Milo se fue de nuevo a la cocina... y esta vez traia un poco de helado...

-Milo yo...

-Por favor... tienes que probarlo... lo pedi especialmente para ti!- de nuevo esa mirada... y para mi siempre es imposible negarme!- pone frente a mi un helado de lo mas extraño... de un color entre blanco y amarillo... y con... puntos rojos?...

POV Milo

Camus prueba el helado...-Milo... es realmente delicioso! ...sabe a... queso...y fresa?

-Si! es helado de queso fresa!...sabia que te gustaria!...

-Me encanta Milo! gracias...pero como sabias que... no soy fan de la azucar!? -me sonrie divertido.

-He visto las caras que pones cuando sirven pastel en el comedor de oficiales alla abajo, ademas de las veces que hemos comido juntos... jamás le pones azucar al cafe! -Me mira mas que sorprendido... y unos adorables bigotes se forman sobre sus labios por culpa del helado!

-te ves tierno con esos bigotes! dejame quitartelos... - no puedo soportar la tentacion de besar esos labios rosas de Camus...

-Eres increible Milo... te fijas en todo...

-Al igual que tu!

-Si tu amor por los postres y los capuccinos... el pie de manzana, el chocolate, la nutella... -mientras le dedico mi mejor sonrisa terminamos nuestros helados, y finalmente solo me queda una cosa por hacer...

POV Camus

Milo trae dos copas y una botella de exquisito vino... Cavernet Sauvignon...

-Es uno de mis favoritos...

-Lo se ! Degel me lo dijo!

-Degel...

-Brindemos por la felicidad por el amor ... por haberte encontrado de nuevo... y... porque seas mi novio...

-Milo, me encantaría ser tu novio...nada me haria mas feliz!

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away and dreaming_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

Las copas de vino se secaron... hemos bebido mas de la mitad dela botella juntos... una ronda de caricias ha empezado estoy bastante mareado... y se ve que Milo lo esta aun mas!

-Milo creo que no debiste beber tanto... recuerda que estas tomando medicamentos... podria hacerte daño...

-Mon amour... -los besos continuan, Milo no escucha mas... acaricia mi espalda y yo la de el! Mi cuello esta lleno de sus besos... y sus manos se pasean por todo mi abdomen... siento como sus labios devoran mi cuello con avidez... quisiera poder detenerme... pero no puedo,no puedo mas! yo tambien lo deseo! El cielo se vuelve deseo cuando estoy contigo...

Mis manos exploran tu bello cuerpo ...sus dedos ahora juguetean con mis cabellos... ni siquiera me he dado cuenta pero nuestras camisetas yacen en el piso... mientras ese fuego griego arde... ese fuego que toca lo mas profundo de mi ser que libera mis mas ardientes anhelos...

De repente Milo se detiene- Camus... yo de verdad quisiera ir mas despacio... todo contigo es tan especial... besame...embrasse-moi

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Esta vez soy yo quien besa todo su abdomen siento como el calor entre sus piernas sube... una fina capa de sudor nos cubre, cual velo magico de la noche para arrullarnos en su magico sueño de amor ... -ah... je t'aime ... y no quiero precipitarme... te adoro... Milo...

Nuestras caderas se juntan... mis piernas ahora estan enredadas en sus caderas... estoy a punto de ser presa del delirio...el delirio de amor...-Te amo... Camus...

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

Y en ese momento una sirena de alerta empieza a sonar...estrepitosamente me pongo de pie! -Milo! vistete...

-Que pasa? Cami...no entiendo... porque...

-Milo algo malo paso... una voz habla rapido y autoritaria en Inglés...

CIA Golden Zodiac Agents should come to Head's Office now, Special Service Golden Agents...should come here now! ...Abdul Karim Al Nasser...slipped away... I repeat Abdul Karim Al Nasser slipped away!

...Abdul Karim se escapo! Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente!

Gracias por su tiempo a este relato, no olviden dejar sus reviews y click on follow si es de su agrado! Saludos! :)


	10. Rolling in the Deep

No me odien por la tardanza! pero aquí esta! :) Disfrutenlo...

En mi país ñoño significa estar muy pasado de peso...

Canción : Rolling in the Deep: Adele.

-Que pasa? Cami...no entiendo... porque...

-Milo algo malo paso... -una voz habla rapido y autoritaria en Inglés...

CIA Golden Zodiac Agents should come to Head's Office now, Special Service Golden Agents...should come here now! ...Abdul Karim Al Nasser...slipped away... I repeat Abdul Karim Al Nasser slipped away!

...Abdul Karim se escapo! Tengo que presentarme inmediatamente!

-Camus...yo

-Milo no hay tiempo... ve por Elina...

-Pero...

-Apurate... no pueden quedarse acá solos el podría estar en cualquier lugar!

-Cami... te acuerdas que el otro día cuando aun estaba en el hospital, luego de que me salvaras, me dijiste que me ibas a decir porque ese sujeto se fue sobre mi y mis hermanos...?

-Milo ahora no... te prometi que llegado el momento oportuno te lo diría...

-Bien quiero escucharlo ahora!...estoy en un lugar en medio de la nada...me quieren matar por algo que no tengo ni la menor idea que es... ...creo que merezco saber de que se trata todo esto!

-Milo!- La puerta de la habitación se abre.-Que no estas escuchando a Camus?! el loco que casi nos mata, anda allí suelto de nuevo y tu quieres explicaciones?!- Elina salio de repente de su habitación con esa cara de perversa niña loca que tanto me espanta.

-Que haces escuchando tras las puertas?!- reclamo.

-Escuchar tras la puerta?! Bicho tarado! Esa voz en inglés dijo que el tal Abdil Karum o como se llame! se escapo se escucho en todas partes!... A que hueles?... -Elina me olfatea- vino?!...estuviste bebiendo!... estas borracho!... típico... después de dos copas el mundo a tu alrededor puede explotar... y tu ni tus luces! borracho tonto!

-Podríamos dejar la discusión entre hermanos para luego chicos! tenemos que irnos Milo!

-No ire a ningun lado hasta que no me digas...- en ese momento Camus me coge de la cintura y me carga en su hombro cual saco de papas!-Que haces Camus?!

-Salvo tu vida!... vamos Elina!- Camus toma a mi hermana con su mano libre, mientras yo pataleo y grito - bajame!... Camuuuuuuus!

-Callate nos vas a dejar sordos!- Camus empieza a correr conmigo en su hombro y halando a mi hermana quien sabe hacia donde... -como diablos lo haces!- murmuro.- Bajame! me las pagarás!

Del otro lado del cuartel ...

-Aaagh! mh! agh! Kardiaaa!

-Degel...

-Kardia... no te detengas...mas rapido si!

-Agh...Degel no... no puedo mas! no mas... me voy ... me voy ...a ..

-Kardia que te pasa?... solo corrimos 50 km esta noche!...con todas las golosinas que te tragas, cada día estás mas flojo y mas ñoño!

-Ñoño! yo?! ... ñoña tu abuela fijate!

-Es la misma tonto!...

-Ash!... te odio!-una voz se escucha de repente...

CIA Golden Zodiac Agents should come to Head's Office now, Special Service Golden Agents...should come here now! ...Abdul Karim Al Nasser...slipped away... I repeat Abdul Karim Al Nasser slipped away!

-Kardia tenemos que ir por tus hermanos...

-Camus esta con Milo.-

-Tienes razon, pero en este momento ningún lugar es seguro para ustedes, tu ven conmigo, tus hermanos estarán bien junto a Camus.- En ese momento sin importar lo cansados que estabamos empezamos a correr hacia la salida del gimnasio hacia quien sabe donde...

-No vayas tan rapido... estoy cansado!- le grito.

-Callate ! quieres dejarme sordo?!

-Degel...te recuerdo que no soy un Golden Zodiac agent como tu!

-Tienes razón... mon amour...-en ese instante Degel se para y se vuelve hacia mi...una sonrisa maliciosa y un destello perverso se deja ver en sus ojos...- Este día me vas a pagar toda las que me has hecho Kardia...- en un susurro casi inaudible, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Degel se abalanza sobre mi, me alza en sus brazos para luego cargarme en su hombro.

-Degel Du Verseau! bajame inmediatamente! no soy un saco de papas!...-Degel sigue corriendo- Deeeeeegel! ya verás!

-Que estan pendejos o que?! como que Abdul Karim reacciona, se depierta, se escapa en nuestras narices y nadie logra atraparlo!...acaba de salir del coma!

-Comandante tranquilicese estamos ya buscandolo...

-Buscandolo?! Buscandolo...

-A esta hora ya deberían haberlo capturado! bola de inutiles! tontos,torpes!...

-Señor yo...

-Callate Seiya! no quiero escuchar excusas! Quiero que lo traigan aquí de regreso inmediatemente... y ahora donde diablos se metio Camus?!...Camus! donde estas?!

-Vaya... vaya... no creí que la mítica e inexistente Area 51 escondiera semejante deleite para los ojos... no puede ser... entonces lo que la imbécil de Tatiana dijo no era mas que la verdad...

-Buenas noches Al Nasser... acaso el coma te hizo olvidar los buenos modales...

-Escuche sarcasmo en tu voz hermosura...tanto tiempo aquí encerrado junto a Aioros te ha contagiado.

-No me llames hermosura... mi nombre es Mu. -cierro mis ojos y frunzo el ceño soy alguien de pocas palabras y no me gustan las discusiones, pero este sujeto me es tan desagradable que no puedo evitar demostrar mi molestia.

-Conmigo no tienes que presentarte, se perfectamente quien eres. El Area 51 guarda tantos secretos... tantos tesoros y al parecer tu eres uno de ellos... uno de los ultimos descendientes de Lemuria...el creador de GlassNet...

-No me agrada que me traten como un animal de laboratorio... como tu soy una persona... aunque tu no te comportes como tal.- puedo ver en su rostro la molestia ante mi comentario, y no puedo evitar mostrar una sonrisa triunfante.

-El hermano menor de Shion tu predecesor... ... no me decepcionas! todo lo contrario... .. ese halo de misterio que te envuelve ... me atrae mas hacia ti...

-Lo único que te trae hacia mi es el hecho de creer que tengo conocimiento acerca de todo lo que tenga que ver con la Diosa de la Victoria, pues bien... lamento decepcionarte Abdul Karim... no soy conocedor de tal información.

-Como si fueras a decirmelo... aunque lo supieras...- en ese momento el tipo se acerca a mi despacio, alcanza una distancia prudente entre el y yo...empiezo a ponerme nervioso, pero me apego a todas mis fuerzas y al autocontrol que poseo para no demostrarselo

-Veo que no tienes nada importante que decirme , te pido de la manera mas cortes que te retires inmediatmente de mi estudio.

-Ah! pero que amable me resulto el jovencito... y si no es mucha curiosidad...

-CIA Golden Zodiac Agents should come to Head's Office now, Special Service Golden Agents...should come here now! ...Abdul Karim Al Nasser...slipped away... I repeat Abdul Karim Al Nasser slipped away!- vaya ya era hora que se dieran cuenta!- son mis palabras.

-Como te decía... -Abdul Karim continua, ignorando la alerta que acaba de escucharse en todo el lugar y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. - Porque vas a esperar que alguien mas venga y trate de atraparme en lugar de hacerlo tu?... hasta donde se... tienes entrenamiento militar y del mas alto rango...

-Mi trabajo es mas de oficina... Al Nasser... en este departamento hay gente encargada para todo... incluso para limpiar y sacar la basura.-sarcasmo.

-Se supone que debo ofenderme con tus palabras... o significa que eres un elegante y sutil cobarde...

-Piensa lo que quieras. -No me gusta que me subestimen, pero nunca esta de mas tener un poco de me siento en un enorme sofa de mi pequeña biblioteca, cruzo la pierna y empiezo a leer un libro - Tu opinión sobre mi persona me tiene sin cuidado.- Abdul Karim se para y camina hacia mi, se acerca lo suficiente, y quedamos a un palmo de distancia, levanta mi menton con su mano, pase lo que pase debo controlarme. - Pequeño tonto! arrogante!- en un susurro- crees que con esa actitud tan altanera logras intimidarme!...

Abro los ojos visiblemente molesto, y cierro el libro que sotenía entre mis manos. - No soy arrogante!- me mira fijamente y empieza hacer presión con su mano sobre mi cuello.

\- Bien... trate de ser amable y paciente contigo... me habian comentado cuan altanero y remilgado puedes llegar a ser... pero no me dejas opción...

Una fina daga de plata esta sobre mi cuello mientras el arabe este deja ver su perlada dentadura adornando una sonrisa siniestra. Su mirada es tan cautivante... esa sonrisa es tan atrayente... -A donde estan los chicos Van Greek? contestame Mu!

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark_

 _Finally I can see you crystal clear_

 _Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare_

 _See how I leave with every piece of you_

 _Don't underestimate the things that I will do_

Entrecierro los ojos y sonrio tenuemente.- Aparta esa cosa de mi cuello ahora!- perdiendo la paciencia, en ese momento le dedico una mirada asesina. -Vaya si esas bellas esmeraldas pudieran matar ...seguro la herida sería mucho mas mortal que la causada por esta daga de plata ...o incluso por cualquier diamante...

-Se supone que debo sentirme halagado?...

-Su cercanía hacia mi se acorta, me pongo de pie tratando de poner distancia, lo miro serio y doy un paso hacia atrás. -El joven se pone nervioso...

-Vete de aquí inmediatamente!- mis palabras son interrumpidas por sus labios que se lanzan contra los míos intempestivamente.- El arabe me besa con pasión, con locura...rechazo el contacto inmediatemente, pero el insiste, sus labios toman el control... y poco a poco yo empiezo a perder el mío...un suave murmullo se deja escuchar- Eres tan puro... ... mi hermoso diamante...

 _There's a fire starting in my heart_

 _Reaching a fever pitch_

 _And it's bringing me out the dark_

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_

 _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

 _I can't help feeling..._

En la sala principal del Area 51 una video llamada através de Glass entre el "honorable" presidente de los Estados Unidos de América y el Comadante General de la CIA...

-Explicame como es eso que Abdul Karim se te escapo?! y en tus narices Aioros!

-Aparecio el señor presidente!... que oportuno! porque no te vas a joder a tu madre Saga! y a mi me dejas hacer mi trabajo en paz!... ay ya me acorde no tienes una ... ah! pobrecito de ti...!

-Escuchame bien idiota! No estoy de humor para tus chistecitos sarcasticos!... y mas te vale que atrapes a ese arabe hijo de puta de inmediato! porque si no...

-Si no, que?! ... que me vas a hacer?!... me vas a golpear como al tonto de Milo?!... o será que me matas... ay Saga si! si! matame!-haciendole señales y ruidos obcenos - idiota! ve a ver a quien te jodes!- la comunicación se desconecta.

El comandante inicia una nueva llamada a través de sus Glass. -Camus a donde estas?! porque mierda te tardas tanto!...

Como puedo me pongo mis Glass , -El comandante Aioros!.

-Camus a donde estas?! porque mierda te tardas tanto!...

-Estaré allí en un par de minutos señor...

-Camuuuus! bájame en este instante o no respondo! - Milo me da puñetazos en la espalda y patalea.

-Oye el trasero de tu novio esta de muy buen ver Camus ... porque en vez de cargarlo estilo princesa lo tratas como saco de papas!...después de todo... el es mas bien una damisela en peligro...

-Damisela en peligro! No soy ninguna mujer pendejo! Camus! quien es el hijo de puta que se atreve a hablar de mi de esa manera!...

-Milo cálmate...trato de hablar con el comandante Aioros.

-Pero que boquita tiene tu novio!...definitivamente me quedo con su trasero...

-Oyeme bien pen...!- le tapo la boca a Milo como puedo.

-Date prisa Camus...

Como puedo logro soltarme del agarre de Degel!

-Que mierda fue eso Degel?!

-Mi venganza...eres muy cruel conmigo Kardia... tu me hiciste eso el otro día! y todos se rieron de mi!... ahora que te parece el gran Kardia Van Greek es tratado como saco de verduras por su novio!

-Degel yo...-lo corto inmediatamente.

-Cállate...crees que es fácil , que no entiendes? me haces sentir como tonto a veces!...Kardia solo quiero sentir que estoy a tu nivel...que me respetas...- algunas lágrimas se me escapan y esto hiere mas mi orgullo.

-Degel perdóname... no creí que te hiciera sentir de esa manera ...-Kardia baja la mirada triste.

-Tu no creíste... efectivamente Kardia... tu nunca crees nada...nunca escuchas nada...

Camus y yo entramos a la oficina del comandante Aioros. En ese instante el me baja, le dedico una mirada asesina, mientras descubro como una rísita burlona se dibuja en la cara de Elina, quien al parecer no puede contenerse mas la risa.

-Puedo saber que te hace tanta gracia bichita?!- exploto en ese momento.

-Tu cara! jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!- estalla en carcajadas finalmente.- Hubieras visto la cara que pusiste cuando Camus te levanto, y peor aún cuando este señor tan vulgar que es el jefe de Camus te llamo mujer! -se ríe de nuevo. jajajajajajajjajajajaja!

-Elina... - Camus la ve molesto.

-Vaya niña al parecer la honestidad es la mas grande de tus virtudes...

-Y de mis defectos también señor... comandante Aioros.

-Es bueno encontrar a alguien que disfrute del sarcasmo.

-No solo disfruto de el! No soy estúpida señor! Y no es gracioso que hable del trasero de mi hermano con Camus ... justo después de que se volvieran novios esta noche!

-Elina hermanita... cállate! si!... no nos estas ayudando.- la veo con una sonrisa boba.

-Pero a que hueles... Camus... estuviste bebiendo?!

-Señor no estoy en servicio...

-Veo a lo que esta niña chismosa se refiere!

-Oígame chismosa su abuela!

-Me pregunto como hacen tus hermanos para aguantarte niña!... y el pobre de Krest debe ser un santo... ahhhh!...

Mu sigue luchando consigo mismo... y con la poca lucidez que le queda logra presionar un botón de su celular y enlazar una vídeo llamada hacia la oficina de Aioros...

En ese instante un triste Kardia entra tras un molesto Degel... todos notan la tensión en el aire desde el momento en que entran.

-Problemas en el paraíso...

-Cállate Milo! Esto no es asunto tuyo!

-Te peleas con Degel... te desquitas conmigo!-Una discusión entre hermanos estaba a punto de empezar cuando una interesante vídeo conferencia empieza en la enorme pantalla frente a todos...

En ese momento un apasionado beso entre Abdul Karim y Mu... en vivo y a todo color...

-Dírijanse al estudio de Mu en la plataforma Lemuria inmediatamente!- esta orden transmitida a través de GlassNet para todos los agentes en servicio dentro del Área 51 al igual que todo lo que sucedía en aquellos momentos en el estudio del lemuriano.

-No! no!... sueltame... -como puedo trato de contenerme,no... esto no me puede estar pasando a mi... presiono la alerta de mi celular y sin que el se de cuenta transmito a través de vídeo conferencia todo lo que sucede en mi estudio.

-Porque te resistes?...-me suelta por un instante como para tomar aire. Es evidente que lo estas disfrutando...

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it, to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

-Cállate! Tu que sabes de mi?!

-Todo... y nada... - en un ronco y sensual susurro a mi oído. Me sostiene suave por la espalda y la cintura y desliza sus fuertes manos...mi piel se estremece a su solo contacto... algo que solo había sentido ... una vez... hacia mucho tiempo ya...pero de una manera muy diferente.

Nuevamente sus labios engullen los míos con una pasión estremecedora que no me deja pensar... no me deja entender... solo puedo sentir... el calor de ese ardiente paladar...esa sensación que tanto anhele sentir contigo... ahora es otra boca quien me la da...

 _Baby, I have no story to be told_

 _But I've heard one on you_

 _And I'm gonna make your head burn_

 _Think of me in the depths of your despair_

 _Make a home down there_

 _As mine sure won't be shared_

-Sueltaaame!-un grito terrible y desgarrador que ni siquiera yo creía que podría haber salido de mi garganta se escucha.- No vuelvas a besarme! No te atrevas a tocarme! Nunca mas en tu vida!- Abdul Karim me ve atónito y se queda en completo silencio. Me suelta lenta y pausadamente,todo mi cabello que tan cuidadosamente llevo arreglado cubre mi rostro...me apoyo en el escritorio que se encontraba junto a mi, el me observa de pie frente a mi, se que he causado una enorme herida en su orgullo gracias a mi renuencia y evidente rechazo.

-Apártate de mi vista en este instante ...si no quieres que te mate...- el permanece en silencio, sosteniendo aún en su mano aquella finísima daga de plata con la que me amenazo, tomo un arma que tengo en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio- Mis manos me tiemblan...pero aún así continuo apuntandole.

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _The scars of your love remind me of us_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _They keep me thinking that we almost had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _The scars of your love, they leave me breathless_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _I can't help feeling_

-Mu baja eso inmediatamente te vas a lastimar...- el se preocupa por mi?...creo que su estúpido beso esta alterando mi psiquis...-lastimarme?! no seas idiota... no eras tu el que sabía todo de mi... que rapido se te olvido!... te recuerdo que...aprobé el entrenamiento militar élite con un sobresaliente!... es difícil que falle, no crees?

-Y yo también te recuerdo que no te aceptaron porque no aprobaste una de las pruebas psicológicas... además, porque me hablas de esa manera?... como si yo te hubiera hecho algo malo...

 _Throw your soul through every open door (woah)_

 _Count your blessings to find what you look for (woah)_

 _Turn my sorrow into treasured gold (woah)_

 _You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow (woah)_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _We could have had it all_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _It all, it all, it all_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

-Cierra la boca Abdul Karim... tu que sabes!...Te parece poco entrar a mi estudio en mitad de la noche sin tocar la puerta! Interrumpes mi descanso... y me amenazas con esa daga...mientras mi hermano pequeño duerme en su habitación!

-No querrás despertarlo entonces.

-Entonces lárgate ahora o no respondo!- en ese momento el avanza hacia mi decidido, aparto el cabello de mi rostro con un suave movimiento de la cabeza y le disparo directo con un arma de balas de plata , se lanza sobre mi y con gran agilidad esquiva el disparo!...estoy a punto de disparar de nuevo... y siento como esa mano fuerte me toma de la muñeca con brusquedad para que suelte la pistola, otra bala se dispara accidentalmente al techo.

 _We could have had it all_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _But you played it, with a beating_

 _We could have had it all_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _Rolling in the deep_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

 _You had my heart inside of your hand_

 _(You're gonna wish you never had met me)_

 _And you played it, to the beat_

 _(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)_

-Vamos suelta esa pistola! mira el alboroto que estas armando!-me grita viéndome directo a los ojos.

-Lárgate! deja de fastidiarme!- con habilidad logro soltarme de su agarre le doy un traspiés para que este tropiece y cae justo sobre mi,nuestras miradas se encuentran...puedo sentir su respiración ... tan cerca... tan cerca de mi...no me quiero dejar envolver! no esta vez! con todas mis fuerzas le empujo y con un ágil movimiento logro levantarme, pero en el intento mi arma cae al suelo, el se percata inmediatamente y la toma en sus manos.

-De nuevo huyes de mi?...Buscabas esto?...- risa burlona. De una patada logro golpearlo levemente... pero el esquiva cada uno de mis golpes con maestría y elegancia, es evidente que es un hombre de guerra...y debo reconocer que si yo soy rápido... el lo es mucho mas!- Porque no me golpeas?!... te limitas a esquivar mis golpes! golpeame! ... Imbécil! que estas esperando!

 _But you played it_

 _You played it_

 _You played it_

 _You played it to the beat._

En ese momento las puertas corredizas de mi estudio se abren! Un contingente entra disparando una rafaga de disparos con armas de alta tecnologia y de exclusivo uso militar, Abdul Karim se lanza sobre mi- estas bien?-lo veo confuso. - Te dije que no me tocarás...

-Lo siento mi diamante... pero tengo que salir de aquí...- Abdul Karim me toma por el cuello y veo como el filo de aquella daga de plata se acerca cada vez mas a mi yugular.

-Baja esa daga inmediatamente!

-Desde cuando los burros con alas hablan?!

-Tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente maldito!

-Seiya! Vete de aquí este sujeto es peligroso ,... no tienes idea cuanto...ve por refuerzos!- En ese momento todos los de la élite Knight of Bronze se van sobre el, me suelta por un momento y en un descuido logro sostener el arma... una nueva ráfaga de disparos se escucha... unos hombres con apariencia de beduinos entran por la puerta.

-Porque demonios se tardaron tanto?!

-Disculpe señor...

-No me ire solo!... sin un rehén...- me mira fijamente, mientras intento disimular el dolor en mi hombro una de las balas de la ultima ráfaga me ha herido... y el dolor es insoportable. El parece haberse dado cuenta que algo no anda bien conmigo.-... Esto es mi culpa no puedo dejarte así! sin ti no podría salir de aquí!

El dolor me esta haciendo perder la cabeza... no puedo mas contener la hemorragia!- Siento el aire frío de la noche que en otro momento sería agradable al rozar mi rostro, casi cortándolo, alguien me lleva en sus brazos... será el?

Escucho disparos y sirenas por todas partes, siento que alguien me coloca sobre la fría grama de aquel bosque que envuelve y esconde el cuartel -Resiste por favor... no mueras... mi diamante.

Todo alrededor mío se vuelve cada vez mas confuso. Hay gritos, un helicóptero?... aviones?, mas disparos, niebla... frío... -Ki... ki...


	11. Ajuste de Cuentas

Mu sigue luchando consigo mismo... y con la poca lucidez que le queda logra presionar un botón de su celular y enlazar una video llamada hacia la oficina de Aioros...

En ese instante un triste Kardia entra tras un molesto Degel... todos notan la tensión en el aire desde el momento en que entrán.

-Problemas en el paraíso...

-Callate Milo! Esto no es asunto tuyo!

-Te peleas con Degel... te desquitas conmigo!-Una discusión entre hermanos estaba a punto de empezar cuando una interesante video conferencia empieza en la enorme pantalla frente a nosotros...

En ese momento un apasionado beso entre Abdul Karim y Mu... en vivo y a todo color...

-Dírijanse al estudio de Mu en la plataforma Lemuria inmediatamente!- la orden es transmitida para todos los agentes en servicio dentro del Area 51 a través de GlassNet, además de todo lo que acontecía en aquellos momentos en el estudio del lemuriano.

-OH-MY-GOD! ...MU?!- exclama una sorprendida Elina. - pero si ayer...

-La puta madre con este cabrón! No deja ir una... - El comandante me mira autoritario primero a mi y luego a Dégel. - Vayan inmediatamente a Lemuria... y traigan a Mu y a su hermano... y esta vez no quiero errores... de ninguno de los dos.

-Pero y Abdul Karim!?...señor...- pregunto.

-Para que esta vez lo traigas muerto?!...no estoy loco como Saga! Lo necesito vivo... muerto no me sirve!... y tu lo vas a matar! ...ya envie a Seiya y a los demás chicos de su grupo adelante.

-A Seiya!?- Degel y yo a coro.

-Que esperabas? eh?... que envie a Jabu o a Geki?... a alguno de ustedes! -Mientras cierra los ojos impaciente.- Dense prisa!

-Señor que va pasar con Kardia y sus hermanos?

-De ellos me encargo yo... y por el momento se quedan aquí conmigo.

Después de atravesar corriendo todo el cuartel desde la plataforma Centaurus por fin llegamos a Lemuria. Una horda completa de tipos en pasamontañas se había desplegado, no entendíamos ni como ni porque habían logrado penetrar el infalible Crystal Wall, una barrera de cristal liquido diseñada para absorber la luz solar y también la luz reflejada por el entorno como por ejemplo las arenas del desierto, y que tiene una finalidad, hacer invisible aquello que envuelve y servir como escudo protector del mismo en caso de cualquier ataque o de una falla de visibilidad...

De hecho aquella noche, ese era el mas grande enigma de la humanidad - que era lo que Abdul Karim había hecho para cruzar la impenetrable Crystal Wall de Mu y para que esta cediera en mil pedazos de esa manera?!

Degel y yo nos separamos y empezamos a disparar hacia todos lados y dando giros y volteretas esquivamos cada disparo, cada vez son menos, finalmente de una patada logro darle un traspies al que parece el jefe, este cae al suelo e intenta dispararme pero soy mas rápido y disparo primero, no queda ninguno.

Entramos en medio del humo del estudio con cuidado, hay varios cadaveres allí tirados, el estudio y la pequeña biblioteca eran un caos completo, después de buscar detenidamente en el estudio, una puerta al lado derecho aun permanece completamente cerrada,entramos sigilosamente, y allí en una blanca y enorme cama un pequeño niño pelirrojo dormía placidamente como si nada!

Degel toma al niño en sus brazos- Camus esta profundamente dormido, es mejor que lo lleve lejos de aquí.

-Esta bien... llevatelo hasta Centaurus, el comandante decidirá quien cuidará de el.-Degel sale de prisa y desaparece en la penumbra del pasillo.

Un nervioso Aioros veía con ojos incrédulos todo lo sucedido en el estudio de Mu. Cuando por fin aquel peculiar beso entre ambos hubo terminado todos estaban a la expectativa , pero la reacción de rechazo de Mu no se hizo esperar y no fue de extrañarse para ninguno.

La discusión entre ambos fue aún mas interesante, ya que su segunda reacción fue completamente inesperada -Sueltaaaame! No vuelvas a besarme! No te atrevas a tocarme! Nunca mas en tu vida! Apartate de mi vista en este instante ...si no quieres que te mate...

-Vaya tiene su caracter nuestro pequeño corderito... - sarcasmos y risas, Kardia, Milo y Elina permanecieron en silencio. Pero de repente- No va a hacer nada mas para sacarle ese tipo de encima?!... El esta muy nervioso tiene que sacarlo de allí!

-Niña, ya hay gente tras el!...El tiene entrenamiento militar , que no escuchaste?... además el corderito ya debio de habertelo contado... después de todo eres bastante metiche!

-Oiga no le llame así a mi hermana!

-Cállense los dos ! La situación es baste complicada como para que ustedes empíecen con sus cosas!- Me tenían cansado, Milo y Elina tenían la capacidad de sacarme de mis cabales en segundos. Aioros me vio divertido y agrego- Deberías pedirle al papa que te canonice Kardia, aguantar a esos dos no debe ser nada facil...

Milo estaba a punto de hablar pero lo amenace con la mirada, y al ver mi cara Elina ni siquiera lo intentó.

Un silencio incomodo se cierne en le plataforma Centaurus, todos los efectivos encargados monitorean lo sucedido, los del equipo de Aioros entrán, una ráfaga de disparos se escucha, pero en ese instante un mensaje aparece en la pantalla: The view connection server is unavailable... video call disconected! - Mierda... -murmura Aioros- Esto no esta pasando.-

Se vuelve hacia nosotros, estamos frente a él, como en el banquillo de los acusados.

Aioros sonrie socarronamente a Kardia- Y bien Kardia, porque tan callado?...sabes en otro momento, te haría una broma acerca de lo peculiares que son tus hermanos...- se dirige hacia la ventana y nos da la espalda, se queda pensativo y luego continua - pero en un momento como este... me veo obligado a preguntarte algo que he evitado desde la noche que llegarón aquí.

-Se lo que vas a preguntar... y se que es parte de tu trabajo hacerlo, así temas conocer de antemano la respuesta. Así que pregunta de una vez, y sacate la duda de la cabeza.- me dirijo a el con seriedad.

-Esta bien... seré directo... a donde escondió tu padre a la Diosa de la Victoria?

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estas preguntando Aioros.

-Milo?, Elina?- se dirige a mis hermanos que vuelven a verse el uno al otro, como preguntandose, pero no hubo mas que silencio.

-Vaya...debo entender que el silencio es un no. Me lo dirían si los supieran?

Esta vez Milo rompe el silencio-Tu mismo nos has escuchado hablar... no somos de esas personas que se callan lo que piensan, creo que nadie nos confiaría un secreto. No se mentir Aioros, y Kardia y Elina tampoco.

-Y tu Elina? no dices nada?- Aioros la ve directo.- Me lo dirías si lo supieras?

Elina levanta la vista, y clava sus ojos azules en Aioros.- Que es la diosa de la victoria?- es su pregunta.- Milo y yo la vemos de reojo.- Para que sirve?... Para que la quieres tu?... Para que la quiere el arabe?...

-Elina!- la reprendo con la mirada, pero ella esta decidida. -Tu eres el bueno de esta historia?...Quién es el malo?.

-Me contestas con preguntas, demasiadas preguntas diría yo.

-Solo quiero saber que es lo que en verdad sucede. No entiendo nada. Es en lo único que puedo pensar, si la Diosa de la Victoria es alguien...dejame decirte que es horrible que juegues con la vida de las personas, y si es álgún objeto, espero que no sea algo que pueda ser utilizado para el mal!

Milo y yo nos vemos estupefactos al escuchar la respuesta de Elina. Entonces intervengo de nuevo- Si analizamos las cosas como ella las plantea, entonces mi respuesta a tu pregunta sería ...No! Es claro que esa tal Diosa de la Victoria causa demasiados problemas.

-Mi papá murio por proteger ese secreto... no es asi?- Milo pregunta mientras lo ve demandandole una respuesta. Aioros desvía la mirada confundido- Porque no me contestas?-continua.

-El que calla otorga.- Termina Elina.

-Se equivocan chicos...- una penetrante voz interrumpió la conversación. Aquellos mechones rojos que caían con tanta gracia y elegancia cubrían en parte su rostro.

-Tío Krest...

-Tu padre murió protegiendolos a ustedes. Su familia era lo mas importante para el.

-Krest tiene razón la lealtad de Aeneas siempre estuvo con los Estados Unidos, pero su corazón y su compromiso estuvo siempre con su familia, así tuviera que traicionarnos, y a pesar de eso no lo hizó.- Aioros miraba fijamente a los tres hermanos y luego a Krest.

Milo se puso de pie de repente. -Con permiso, me duele la cabeza.- Salio corriendo hacia afuera sin aviso.

-Milo ven acá! No puedes salir, es inseguro allá afuera. -Pero ya era demasiado tarde se había ido. Me puse de pie con la intención de seguirlo, pero mi tío Krest hablo autoritario- Kardia, tú y Elina no van a ningún lado, se quedan aquí y esperán, yo ire por él!

Me dirigí hacia la salida, Lemuria era la plataforma mas cercana a la entrada a pesar de estar a varios kilometros de ella. Cuando salí, mis ojos se llevaron una desagradable sorpresa, un helicoptero estaba por aterrizar cerca de la entrada.

Unos extraños reflejos podían contemplarse en el firmamento, eran el resultado del efecto del debilitamiento de Crystal Wall!... si esta desaparecia...el Area 51 estaría al descubierto!... los destellos en el cielo eran cada vez mas frecuentes y notorios como si de una aurora boreal se tratará, y esto solo podía significar una sola cosa...

El sonido del tiroteo al que los compañeros ya cerca de la salida se enfrentaban me distrajo, me di cuenta que muchos sujetos con los rostros tapados por pasamontañas y rasgos definidamente arabes estaban por todos lados, pero como habrian logrado entrar , solo puedes hacerlo a través de una clave... o a través de la falla de Crystal Wall... esa era la única explicación. Me acerque mas hacia donde algunos disparaban esquivando los golpes, y disparando al que se atreviera a hacerlo.

De lejos ví como Seiya corría detrás de cierto arabe con el cabello largo y negro.

-Comadante Aioros!- Un cansado Degel entraba por la puerta principal, con un niñito en los brazos.

-Degel! Volviste! estas bien?... -me levanto en dirección a el con la intención de abrazarlo. - Degel me desvia la mirada y se dirige hacia Aioros, aún sigue molesto conmigo.

-Donde están Camus y Mu?... Vi que hubo un tiroteo a través de la pantalla antes de que el servidor se colapsará.- Degel permaneció en silencio y al no obtener repuesta Aioros insistió.- Mu esta bien?... porque no esta contigo y Camus?

-Señor cuando llegamos Lemuria estaba llena de sujetos extraños con pasamontañas, ellos... lograrón entrar... solo puedo pensar una cosa...

-No sigas Dégel... el ya no estaba allí cuando tu y Camus llegarón? no es así?

-De Abdul Karim ni el rastro, y Mu pues ... lo buscamos por todas partes, pero al ver que no estaba decidi volver acá con el pequeño, sería lo mejor para el.

En ese momento una nueva alerta empieza a sonar...

-Crystal Wall disabling... Crystal Wall emergency mode on...

-No puede ser...

-Milo! a donde crees que vas?- Milo corría muy rápido, el hecho es que estaba molesto. Lo alcance cerca de la plataforma de La Muerte Roja.

-A la salida tío... debo ver a Camus! Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes!

-Parate allí jovencito! y vuelveme a ver cuando te hablo!

-Lo siento...

-A donde crees que vas? ... para salir de acá debes pasar por Lemuria, además allá afuera están todos los hombres de Abdul Karim que vinieron en su ayuda.

-Lo se. Pero estoy harto de tantas secretos, tantas mentiras y misterios. Si te pregunto a ti o a Camus, siempre la respuesta será la misma ...alguna tonta evasiva!... solo quiero salir de aquí!

-Milo, ya hablaremos de todo lo que quieras, pero ahora no podemos quedarnos afuera por lo que mas quieras! es peligroso.

-Prometeme que me lo contarás todo.

-No me pongas condiciones Milo. Te lo contaré, pero no ahora.

-Tío...disculpame. Puedo entenderte, se que solo quieres protegernos, pero creo que ya estuvimos demasiado tiempo aquí, tres meses para ser exactos...extraño mi vida afuera , mi música, mis canciones, mi piano...

-Milo, mira hablaremos de lo que quieras... pero vamos adentro.- En ese momento...

-Crystal Wall disabling... Crystal Wall emergency mode on...

-Esto no puede estar pasando! Solo significa una cosa...

-Que sucede tío? Porque se apago la luz un instante?

-Milo el escudo protector de este lugar esta por desactivarse. Vamonos de aquí ahora, tenemos que regresar allá.

-Crystal Wall disabling... Crystal Wall emergency mode on...

Solo pude ver como en los pocos segundos que la energía se fue aquel helicoptero logro aterrizar. Miraba como mis otros compañeros trataban de disparar contra todos aquellos que trataban de avanzar, e irrumpir en Lemuria, esto solo tenía una explicación... y entonces entendí lo que el tío Krest quizó decir el otro día...

Una poderosa explosión se escucha en mitad del campo, y me saca de mis pensamientos. El helicoptero había lanzado unos peligrosos misiles de fabricación iraní, los cuales la ONU había prohibido desde la ultima cumbre de naciones, ya que se rumoraba que Irán y Corea del Norte seguían desarrollandolos.

La onda expansiva fue tan grande que no tuve tiempo de pensar, no había nada que hacer salvo resguardarme, me dirigí hacia Lemuria, y en medio del humo y de las llamas pude divisar como una mujer se bajaba de aquel helicoptero... una cabellera negra, y esos ojos marrones, ella me distinguió de lejos y se paro en seco al descubrir que estaba allí y seguía con vida... -Tatiana... -murmure suave - Pagarás por esto.

-Maldito como te atreves!

-Cállate Pegasus!... Crees que tu fama de ... Gods' Killer me intimida?!... por favor! no eres mas que un adolescente patético con las hormonas aceleradas!

\- No me subestimes Abdul Karim...en verdad crees que las hormonas es lo único que tengo acelerado?... Te voy a enseñar... Hijo de puta!

-Pues entonces adelante quiero ver al Señor Asesino de Dioses en acción!

Me lanzo de una manera suicida directo a el, sin dejar de vigilar a los lados, algo me preocupa, este imbécil saco a Mu de su estudio, pero a el no puedo verlo por ningón lado, lo ultimo que recuerdo después de la segunda ráfaga fue una explosión, cuando logre reaccionar Mu no estaba mas. Él tenía razón este tipo es de armas tomar. La ultima vez que recuerdo estar metido en tantos líos fue cuando tuve que cargarme a ese traficante de armas.

Nos enfrentamos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, este tipo es muy diestro en el arte del combate, tanto que sin que me de cuenta combina movimientos de karate, kunfu e incluso de capoeira para esquivar mis golpes, a pesar de ser el muy rápido, mis movimientos no son nada inferiores a los suyos, aunque trata de no aparentarlo se que esta agotandose. Con uno de sus brazos se limpia el sudor perlado de la frente y levanta sus puños en señal de desafío.

-Nada mal, nada mal Asesino de dioses... pero...es todo lo que tienes para mi! Será que tu efímera fama, se quedará en una leyenda... de como Pegasus destruyo al traficante de armas mas grande y temido del planeta... Athanasius Thanatos!

En ese momento distingo de lejos al Guerrero de Hielo, según la bitacora de Glass hay que cubrirlo, su misión es encontrar a Mu y llevarlo a salvo a Centaurus.

-Guerrero de Hielo a Pegasus, encargate de distraerlo por favor! cambio!

-Esta bien señor como usted ordene! fuera!

-Vaya mi viejo amigo Camus anda por aquí! porque no lo invitás aquí a la mesa con nosotros Pegasus, podemos charlar amenamente con una taza de café o una exquisita copa de vino... como el prefiera!-el sarcasmo de este tipo, no es solo desagradable, me dan ganas de vomitar!

-Cállate idiota!- Saco una pistola con balas golden lightspeed! No hay un arma tan eficaz como esta!.. Bendito seas Mu! y el día en que se te ocurrio inventar esta cosa!

Dirijo mi mirada al cielo, veo como el Crystal Wall esta por desvanecerse , pero no entiendo que sucede. Repentinamente una baja total en los niveles de energía, el escudo se desactiva por un momento y el helicoptero irrumpe estrepitosamente, mis ojos no me dan crédito, es piloteado por alguien que todos aquí conocemos muy bien...

Sin darme tiempo a pensar, ella dispara dos misiles iraníes,la explosión es masiva y poco a poco va arrasando... todo a nuestro alrededor desaparece, con la luz de las estrellas... fuego, humo, polvo... y la mas temible oscuridad.

Como puedo entre la penumbra y la destrucción trato de alcanzar el bosque... tengo un presentimiento, empiezo a caminar sigilosamente, y me doy cuenta que no soy el único que se dirige hacia allá - Fénix!

-Vaya señor Camus, de nuevo juntos y por culpa de ese Ali Baba! Se dirige al bosque?... no es así?

-No se si estamos en busca de la misma persona Ikki?

-Probablemente. - Es su escueta respuesta.

Seguimos el sendero de los pinos silvestres,una vez dentro del bosque empezamos a correr, allí cerca de la fuente una silueta se dibujaba...si era quien yo pensaba... pero en ese momento Ikki se adelanto- A donde vas Fénix? No deberías ser tan impulsivo!

-Lo siento señor! Tengo que saldar una cuenta pendiente!... y usted también... pero ya llegará su momento!...Ahora es mi momento de cobrarmelas todas!

-Que creíste basura?!... Que no nos ibamos a encontrar de nuevo?!

-Sueltame Ikki! - me estas lastimando.

La tome por los brazos, y le susurre amenazador al oído - Lastimarte... y todo lo que tu me hiciste a mi ... que?! Acaso pensaste que las cosas se iban a quedar así?!

-Ahora te haces el ofendido!... Sabías bien que me casaría... eso te molesta?

-Deja de de jugar conmigo estúpida! Guardate esos jueguitos para el pendejo de tu nuevo amante!...Que fue lo que te ofrecio a cambio para metertela a la boca y luego traicionarnos?!

-Sueltame!

-Algo que ni tu ni el, podrían darme!

-Tan bien te la mete ese cabrón?! No lo creo fijate! ... Te ofrecio dinero, una casa... que mas da ya! así son todas las mujeres unas zorras interesadas!

-Oyeme bien bastardo! No te permito que...

-Tu a mi... no me permites?... Tu a mi no me dices que hacer... .. Así que ahora... me las vas a pagar juntas todas las que me has hecho!- Saco una pistola de golden lightspeed bullets, ella me ve aterrorizada. -Sabes ...es nueva me encantaría estrenarla contigo...

-Ikki basta hermano! Que crees que haces? No puedes tomarte la justicia por tus manos! Tienes que llevarla a la plataforma de la Justicia para que enfrente a la corte marcial! Si tu la matas, tendrás que responder por cargos de entorpecer un operativo y la obstrucción de una investigación!

-Shun! Estoy harto ! No quiero escuchar tus sermones moralistas!-de repente escucho, una llamada entrante a través de mis Glass.

-Ave Fenix! Siempre tienes que ser tan visceral! escuchame bien idiota...si la matas, el que va a acabar colgado de los testículos en la cámara de torturas de La Muerte Roja o de Camelot , serás tu!

-Comandante...

-Mas te vale que la traigan acá ahora! Y si es necesario a rastras!

-Esta noche te salvaste ...ramera inféliz... - en un murmullo.

Shun la toma del otro brazo y entre los dos la sujetamos, empezamos a caminar en direccón al cuartel nuevamente.

La baja de energía no nos permitio avanzar por unos momentos, pude ver de lejos la explosión y sabía que la onda expansiva, podría golpearnos y saldríamos muy lastimados.

-Milo ven conmigo!- Tome a Milo del brazo y corrimos tan rápido como nuestras piernas nos permitieron hacia la plataforma de La Muerte Roja or Scarlet's Death, que era la mas cercana a nuestra posición, según Zodiac Glass Map, entramos y cerramos las puertas tras nosotros, dirigiendonos hacia el sotano.

Milo cayó al suelo de repente, y me volvi hacia el. -Milo, hijo estas bien? -Lo ayude a incorporarse lentamente. - El dolor en el pecho de nuevo y en el brazo...

-Tienes tus medicinas?

Milo asintió con la cabeza. Le di un poco de agua y lo ayude a recostarse. -Tranquilo ya va pasar...- Le acaricie el cabello suavemente.

Sincronizo mis Glass. -Aioros, Crystal Wall se ha desactivado casi por completo. Después de la explosión, Milo y yo nos refugiamos en Scarlet's Death.

-Krest, Milo esta bien?

-Si Aioros, pero esta algo cansado. -No quería preocupar a los otros chicos, era demasiado para una noche, por eso decidí no decirles que Milo no se sentía bien.-Por favor, pidele a Degel que lleve con el a la plataforma Ganímedes, a Elina, a Kardia y a Kiki. Milo y yo los alcanzaremos mas tarde, aún no es seguro salir.

Lo vi alejarse, pero lo que pase en la cabeza de Ikki es la menor de mis preocupaciones en este momento. Escucho un suave sonido entre las ramas como pasos, una silueta masculina corre en el sendero hacia el campo de flores... los Campos Eliseos... Elysian Fields. Lo sigo , pero es bastante veloz, cuando llega cerca de los arboles que sirven de entrada a aquel magnifico y celestial prado, lo veo como se arrodilla y se pone de pie cargando a alguien en sus brazos, distingo una larga, lascia y clara cabellera colgar del cuerpo del joven que cargaba -Mu...

-Ki...Kiki... -lo escuche hablar debilmente, el sujeto allí frente a mi lo sostenía firmemente. -Tu hermano esta bien. -lo escucho decir, -Ahora... trata de descansar.

-Déjalo, entregame a Mu inmediatamente!

-Que te hace pensar que lo dejare aquí contigo, el no esta bien, él...

-Claro que no lo esta, por tu culpa esta mal herido!

-No tuve que ver en eso, las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere...y si es as... es vanidad! -El sujeto tenía una voz serena y ... amable? - El me necesita... no te das cuenta?...sus ojos verde esmeraldas... se ve que ha estado muy triste...

-Deja de jugar al principe valiente! y ayudame!- Los gritos de una mujer joven se dejaron escuchar, la oscuridad se había apoderado del entorno,no dejaba ver los rostros de quienes me rodeaban, mi interlocutor seguía siendo para mi un misterio...

Pero sin duda alguna, supe quien era la mujer que gritaba, ella y sus captores estaban a mis espaldas. -Vaya resultaste todo un estuche de monerías... tu y yo tenemos una plática pendiente...

-Camus... -susurra, mientras me vuelvo en dirección a ella y justo en ese momento ella da un traspies a uno de sus captores , toma su arma en las manos y me apunta directamente.

-No te muevas...

-Me vas a matar ?... por favor!- Camina despacio aún apuntandome y se dirige en dirección hacia el hombre que sostiene a Mu.

Permanezco impasible, se todo lo que Mu representa, y se que a pesar de tenerlo como rehén no se atreverían a tocarle un solo cabello.

Empiezo a caminar en dirección al sujeto frente a mi.

En ese momento una enorme luz resplandece en el firmamento. -Crystal Wall se torna de varios y luminosos colores, y mi atención se centra en lo único que logro distinguir, Mu que esta de pie frente a todos sosteniendose el hombro con una mano tratando de parar una ya incontenible hemorragia, se había soltado del sujeto al que ahora no podía reconocer gracias al resplandor.

\- Noooooo! - Un terrible grito desgarrador se deja escuchar y con él, el ruido sordo de un cristal que se rompe proveniente de arriba, un fulgurante y enceguecedor resplandor que envuelve todo, la tierra, el aire, el cielo...


End file.
